Sunshine
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Keadaan mulai terbalik. Marik sudah tak bisa menempati hati nya lagi. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu, hati Jou hanya untuk Kaiba saat ini. COMPLETE
1. My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. **

**Author: Sora Tsubameki**

**Warning: Rating M, OOC, penyimpangan moral. Dont like dont read**

**Chapter 1. My Boyfriend**

"Hngh..arghh…Marik..hngng.." Terdengar desahan perlahan dalam tempo yang tak lambat. Kilatan eksotis bersatu dengan peluh yang membasahi kulit tan-nya. Kini Marik mulai memasukkan dengan tempo cepat, menghentakkannya dengan penuh nafsu birahi, berharap luapan kenikmatan akan melambungkannya ke langit tingkat tujuh. Sementara yang dibawah bergetar menahan sakit. Kedua lututnya bertumpu pada _bedcover kingsize_. Kedua lengannya meremas seprei, berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Sesekali Marik berhasil menyentuh hotspot miliknya, membuatnya mampu melupakan sedikit rasa nyeri yang hampir merobek rektumnya.

Klimaks sudah menghampiri mereka berkali-kali. Namun, sang seme tak pernah berhenti bereksperimen. Dengan sedikit memaksa, dia memutar balikkan tubuh pasangannya, mengangkat kedua kaki pasangannya lalu ditumpukan pada kedua pundaknya. Ronde kedua akan segera dimulai.

"Arghh…Marik hentikan! Kakiku kesemutan!" Rintihan minta tolong kekasihnya malah makin membius Marik ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kupu-kupu seolah keluar dari perut Marik, membuat tubuhnya seringan udara.

"Hiks..Marik..hnghh..please.." Yang dibawah makin melolong minta dihentikan. Dia sudah tak kuat lagi. Air mata mulai mengaburkan penglihatannya.

Jou sadar kekasihnya itu tidak akan pernah berhenti sebelum puas. Akhirnya Jou hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan setiap erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia tidak mau Marik mendengarnya. Itu akan membuat Marik makin memperpanjang tempo permainannya.

XXX

"Jou sudah pagi. Ayo bangun. Kau tidak mau sampai terlambat ke kampus kan?" Marik meremas rambut Jou lembut. Jou masih berbaring dengan penat yang mendalam. Selalu saja begitu. Setiap kali mereka bermain Jou seperti prajurit yang kalah perang. Tubuhnya tak berstamina, lalu terlelap dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"Hngng..sebentar lagi." Jou makin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut tebal, sementara Marik sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya jadwal pemotretanku hari ini cukup padat. Mungkin nanti malam aku tidak akan mampir ke apartemenmu. Aku akan pulang ke tempatku saja." Marik mencium kening Jou lembut. Jou tak bergeming, masih sibuk di alam mimpinya. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mulai menjauh, meninggalkan Jou yang masih terlelap.

Tak lama suara ponsel mengusik mimpi Jou pagi itu.

"Sial..Argh!" Frustasi, Jou mulai menyambar kasar ponsel yang pernah dihadiahkan Marik padanya.

"Jou, kau sudah bangun? Hari ini kita presentasi. Kau tidak mau membuat Bu Mai murka kan?" Suara di seberang mulai terdengar panik. Jou masih setengah sadar, mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan lawan bicaranya.

"Ngng..Bu Mai?" Jou masih meringis. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, tapi bokongnya serasa berdenyut seketika, memaksa Jou untuk kembali berbaring. Akhirnya Jou hanya bisa mendengus sambil meremas rambut emasnya.

"Jou!" Yang diseberang mulai berang.

Teriakan Yugi menyadarkan Jou seketika. Dia ingat. Hari ini dia ada mata kuliah Operational Management. Bu Mai menyuruh mereka untuk mempresentasikan hasil wawancara dengan salah satu perusahaan di kotanya. Tentunya itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, berhubung calon CEO muda kebetulan juga sekelompok dengan mereka. Yugi dan kawan-kawan hanya perlu mendatangi Kaiba Corp, berbasa-basi sedikit dengan para tetuanya, lalu pulang dengan data lengkap plus perut kenyang. Namun rencana yang mendekati sempurna itu nyaris hancur berantakan gara-gara ulah Jou pagi itu. Presentasi tidak akan pernah dilaksanakan sebelum anggotanya hadir semua. Itu konsekuensinya!

"Oh shit!" Jou mulai bangkit, tapi ribuan jarum kembali menghujam bokongnya.

"ARGHH!!"

"Jou kau baik-baik saja?" Yugi mulai panik.

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa. Dua puluh menit lagi aku sampai." Kali ini Jou memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Jou berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tertatih, meraba tembok dan lemari.

XXX

"Sial, kemana anjing kampung itu?" Kaiba mulai frustasi. Slide sudah siap. Seluruh mata juga sudah tertuju ke depan, menantikan prosesi pembantaian yang akan segera dilaksanakan. Yugi, Anzu, dan Honda hanya melenguh kerbau.

"Anjing sialan. Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang!" Kaiba mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai stadium akhir.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menyusuri koridor. Jou datang dengan dada kembang kempis, berusaha meredakan sesak nafas yang mulai menghimpit paru-parunya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Jou!" Serasa didatangi dewa, kehadiran Jou disambut lega oleh semuanya.

" Sialan kau! baru bangun hah?" Kaiba menarik kemeja Jou kasar.

"Dasar jamur brengsek. Lepaskan aku!" Jou mendorong Kaiba cukup keras, membuat Kaiba mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bah! kau kira sekarang jam berapa?" Kaiba terpancing emosi. Dia maju dan mencengkram kemeja Jou lagi.

" Singkirkan tangan baumu itu! Aku hanya terlambat tiga puluh menit!"

"hanya tiga puluh menit?HANYA KATAMU??" Kaiba makin bernapsu. Ludahnya sampai mendarat berkali-kali di muka Jou.

"Arghh..apa-apaan kau? Sialan kau moneybag. Pagi-pagi sudah mau ngajak rebut hah? Oke, akan kulayani!" Jou hendak mencekik Kaiba, sedangkan Kaiba berusaha meremukkan kepala Jou. Ritual itu menyita perhatian publik. Presentasi terlupakan sudah. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada sepasang mata iblis yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka dari tadi. Aura gelap sang iblis betina semakin terlihat. Penghuni kelas tak bergeming. Meski mereka sudah gatal ingin bertaruh-siapa yang akan menang kali ini- tapi aura sang iblis mematahkan semangat mereka.

"GRRRR…KELUAR KALIAN!!!" Bu Mai murka.

"Kalian presentasi tanpa mereka."

"What???" Kaiba dan Jou terkejut. Mereka menyudahi aksi cengkram-mencengkramnya.

"Ya. Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan nilai apapun. Jika ingin memperbaiki kesalahan kalian, segera kerjakan ulang berdua dengan tema yang berbeda!"

Sadis! Hantaman petir serasa berkelabat di dalam ruangan. Mereka _shock_ berat. Jika nilai Operational Management tidak keluar, mereka tidak akan bisa lulus semester ini.

"Sekarang keluar. Kalian saya anggap tidak hadir hari ini!" Bu Mai mulai mencoret kehadiran kedua mahasiswanya di kertas _absent_.

"AAA.." Jou masih menganga. Kaiba menunduk. Kaiba tidak mungkin menggadaikan harga dirinya hanya untuk menyembah-nyembah kaki dosen.

Jou masih membeku. Kaiba yang mulai kesal keluar ruangan disusul dengan Jou dengan muka tidak rela.

Yugi dan kawan-kawan sangat menyesalkan kejadian itu. Jika saja aksi "mesra-mesraan" mereka ditahan sedikit saja, mungkin mereka tidak perlu mengalami hal itu.

XXX

"Oi jamur?"

"Diam!"

"Moneybag?"

"DIAM KATAKU!!"

Jou terlihat kesal. Dia mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sejak _incident _pengusiran itu, Kaiba dan Jou sudah pasti memiliki jam kosong lebih. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa duduk-duduk di taman kampus menunggu jam kuliah selanjutnya.

"Duduk, anjing kampung!" Kaiba menarik lengan Jou kasar.

"OUCHH!!!" Bokong Jou terasa ngilu. Puluhan jarum mulai menyerangnya lagi.

"Hei?" Kaiba panik. Jou masih membatu. Air mata mendadak keluar dari kedua mata Jou.

"_Cih_, hanya karena diusir dari dalam kelas kau menangis?" Kaiba terheran.

Tentu bukan itu masalahnya. Rektum Jou yang masih tergores membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Bahkan untuk bicara saja Jou kesulitan.

"Jou?" Kaiba mulai khawatir, terbukti dengan menyebutkan nama "Jou" dengan benar. Dengan muka heran Kaiba mulai mendekati Jounouchi. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres. Anjingnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali.

"Ayo ke klinik. Sepertinya ada yang tak beres denganmu." Dengan cepat Kaiba membopong tubuh Jou, membawanya ke klinik kampus dekat taman. Jou tak menolak. _Mood_-nya terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit yang makin menjadi.

XXX

A/N: Mau dilanjutkan? Please review. ^-^ Saya tidak butuh flamer. Sudah ada peringatan yang dicetak tebal di atas. Terimakasih


	2. Betrayal Heart

**---- Chapter 2. Betrayal Heart -----**

**Diam-diam sang hati mulai menghianatimu** …

"Rektumnya sedikit infeksi. Hhh…walaupun kebebasan sudah lama dianut oleh kampus kita, setidaknya kalian harus berhati-hati jika hendak melakukannya!" Sang dokter mulai menceramahi Kaiba.

"Apa??" Kaiba tertohok. Tentu bukan dia yang melakukannya. Kalaupun dia yang berbuat, tidak mungkin Kaiba melakukan hal sebodoh itu dengan membawa Jou ke klinik kampus. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? Akhirnya Kaiba hanya menggeleng lemah mendengarkan komentar dokter yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Berikan salep ini kepada Jounouchi. Ini akan mengurangi rasa nyeri disekitar rektumnya."

"Kau bisa bangun kan?" Dengan berat hati Kaiba memapah Jou keluar klinik.

"O ya satu lagi. Saya sarankan kalian untuk tidak melakukannya selama seminggu kedepan."

"What??" Kaiba dan Jounouchi sama-sama terkejut. Sungguh dokter tak berotak.

"Hh..tidak usah terkejut seperti itu. Seminggu tidak akan lama kok." Sang dokter penganut fujoushi itu tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya Kaiba dan Jounouchi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas pasrah. Mereka tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Sudah cukup dengan pertengkaran di depan kelas tadi pagi yang mengakibatkan _incident_ pengusiran mereka secara tidak hormat.

XXX

**Tidakkah kau sadar**

**Rasa benci tak punya labirin dengan cinta…**

Kaiba memapah Jou menuju lahan parkir. Dengan sigap Kaiba mulai membuka pintu depan, memerintahkan Jou untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hari ini tidak usah kuliah saja." Kaiba mulai masuk mobil dari sisi yang berlawanan. Menghidupkan mesin dan mulai melaju di jalanan sepi.

Ya, Kaiba sadar. Anjingnya itu tentu sudah punya majikan. Dia terlambat beberapa langkah. Marik rupanya lebih dulu menyatakan cintanya kepada Jou. Saat itu Kaiba hanya membisu, punggungnya bersandar di dinding sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka.

**Labirinnya hanya sebatas garis khayal…**

Saat itu Jounouchi mulai menjalani hubungannya dengan Marik. Mereka beda dua angkatan dibawah Marik. Marik masuk ke jurusan seni. Dengan bakat dan postur tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata, karirnya melejit di dunia model.

Sedangkan Jou, dia tetap menjalani hidupnya sebagai mahasiswa biasa, bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kehidupan hidupnya. Dia tetap melakukannya, walaupun ia tahu Marik akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya jika diminta.

"Kau selalu saja menyusahkan." Kaiba memecah keheningan.

**Dia ada karena egomu…**

Jou masih membisu. Mukanya merah padam. Sudah dapat dipastikan aibnya terbongkar di depan si rambut jamur itu. Kaiba pasti sudah tahu kalau Marik punya kelainan. Orientasi seknya sangat tinggi.

**Sekarang kau mulai ragu…**

Tak lama, mereka sampai di depan apartement milik Jou. Cukup sederhana. _Oh please_, Kaiba tidak mungkin menyebutkan suatu tempat itu mewah kalau belum ada permadani merah terhampar hingga taman depan. Oke, itu berlebihan. Yang pasti apartement Jou bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan mansion Kaiba. Dengan sedikit kasar Kaiba mulai memapah Jou lagi, menaiki lift ke lantai lima.

Mereka sampai. Apartement Jou cukup nyaman. Ruangannya di_design_ dengan konsep minimalis. Cat dindingnya berwarna krem muda. Terdapat tiga ruangan didalamnya. Ruang tamu disekat dengan rak buku berkayu mahoni, memisahkan dengan ruang santai yang ada disampingnya. Kamar tidur terletak disebelah ruang santai. Sedangkan dapur tersekat oleh dinding setinggi punggung orang dewasa. Jelas Jounouchi lebih memilih untuk membeli makanan siap saji. Dapur hanya formalitas saja, untuk memasak air atau merebus mie instan. Kamar mandi terletak paling belakang. Terdapat _bathtube_ dan _shower_ didalamnya. Sederhana, cukup untuk dihuni dua orang.

**Benarkah sang cupid tidak salah memanah? **

"Hati-hati." Kaiba membaringkan Jou di sofa depan.

"Cih, sejak kapan si jamur ini jadi sok perhatian?" Jou mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dari tadi mereka terlihat kaku. Tidak seperti kucing dan anjing kayak biasanya.

"Minum obatnya. Itu akan membuat rektummu tidak infeksi" Kaiba melempar bungkusan obat antibiotik ke atas meja.

"Hh…jika dekat denganmu hidupku selalu sial!" Kaiba selonjoran di karpet, menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. Jou yang ada di atas sofa mulai mendelik kesal.

"Ya sudah pulang saja sana!" Jou memukul kepala kaiba dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dasar anjing kampung. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengantarmu pulang, bokongmu itu akan menjerit-jerit kesakitan karena berdesak-desakan di bus!"

"Jangan membicarakan hal menjijikkan seperti itu lagi!" Jou mulai bangkit. Akhirnya acara dorong mendorong pun terjadi. Kalau saja apartement Jou berdekatan dengan tetangganya, sudah pasti panci dan penggorengan bakal melayang ke arah mereka.

"Argh..kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Dasar anjing sialan!"

"Pergi dari sini _moneybag_. Aku tidak pernah minta bantuanmu!" Jou mendorong Kaiba. Hampir saja Kaiba terjatuh karena tersandung karpet, sebelum akhirnya Kaiba berhasil menarik kerah Jou.

_Brakk_

Kaiba terjatuh bersama Jou yang menindihnya di atas. Sejenak mereka terkejut. Debaran jantung serasa makin kencang. Muka Jou makin memerah. Seharusnya perasaan itu hanya untuk Marik kan?

**Benarkah hatimu berkhianat**?

Dengan seringai licik, Kaiba mulai memutar badan, membalikkan posisi mereka. Kini Jou yang ada dibawah. Dengan sigap Kaiba menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Jou diatas kepala.

"Mau apa kau?" Jou makin tak bisa mengendalikan ritme napasnya.

"Hanya mau membuat sang anjing menjadi jinak pada tuannya." Kaiba menyeringai. Pikirannya makin sulit di tebak.

"Katakan maaf padaku." Kaiba mendesah di telinga Jou.

"Un..Untuk..apa?" Jou mulai merasakan desiran darahnya memenuhi organ bawahnya. Tidak! semestinya hal seperti itu hanya untuk Marik!

**Bukan. Itu bukan salah hatimu. Hanya ulah egomu saja..**

"Kau harus minta maaf untuk semua hinaan dan kekurangajaran seekor anjing pada tuannya!" Kaiba makin merapatkan tubuhnya. Kini dia mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Jou.

"Sampai 2012 pun aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Jou bergetar. Tubuhnya berusaha menghianatinya. Seharusnya dia melakukan perlawanan. Seharusnya dia meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan. Seharusnya hanya Marik yang boleh menindihnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, berarti sampai 2012 pun aku tidak akan melepasmu!" Kaiba mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Kaiba mulai mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jou dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai masuk kedalam celana jeans milik Jou.

"Hentikan!"

"Katakan maaf padaku!"

"Arghh..baiklah aku minta maaf"

**Akhirnya egomu luluh juga kan?**

"Bagus. Yang kedua, kerjakan tugas Bu Mai malam ini. Kau tidak mungkin lupa akan hal itu kan? Besok kita kumpulkan seluruh data yang telah kita dapat. Kita diskusikan selesai kuliah. Besoknya proposal itu harus sudah jadi. Aku tidak mau menunda-nunda pekerjaan."

"Mana bisa begitu? Waktunya terlalu sempit!"

Semakin Jou protes, semakin Kaiba mempersengit ancamannya. Dengan kekuatan lebih, kaiba mulai membuka kedua kaki Jou paksa.

"Hnghh..mau apa kau?"

"Memperkosamu!"

**Tanduk kecil mulai nampak di atas kepalanya… **

"Tidak!! Dasar moneybag sialan. Tak berotak. Ini namanya pelecehan!" Ancaman Jou tak berdampak. Kaiba makin menyeringai puas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya malam ini juga! Puas kau?" Jounouchi mulai mendorong Kaiba mundur. Kali ini Jou mulai terengah-engah, mengatur ritme napasnya yang kian memburu.

"Bagus. Selamat bekerja anjing kecilku." Kaiba mulai melenggang pergi. Di depan pintu Kaiba berhenti sejenak.

"Tadi sepertinya kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya." Kaiba menyeringai puas.

Jou tertohok. Dia membisu. Kepalanya tertunduk malu. Benarkah begitu? Tidak mungkin. Lalu apa artinya hubungan dia dengan Marik selama setahun terakhir ini?

**Kau mulai menyukai iblis kecil yang ada dihadapanmu bukan?**

Mustahil. Jou menggeleng kuat. Jou tidak mungkin menghianati Marik, terlebih dengan si jamur yang selalu jadi _partner_nya dalam berkelahi.

Jou hanya bisa menatapi punggung Kaiba yang mulai menjauh. Untung saja Marik tidak datang malam ini. Itu artinya Jou bisa bekerja maksimal nanti malam. Jika saja Marik datang, sudah pasti nasib Jou akan berakhir di tempat tidur lagi. Marik tidak akan memberikan waktu sedetikpun bagi Jou untuk memegang kotak elektronik itu sampai pagi.

"Benarkah?" Jou mulai ragu dengan perasaannya.

**Sekarang kau mengerti…**

**Bahkan garis putih memiliki sebuah bayangan hitam…**

XXX

**A/N:** akhirnya konflik batin mulai muncul dalam diri Jou *lebay tiada tara* Duh jadi melankolis begini jadinya. Pasti gara-gara temanku yang usus buntu. Jadi kebawa sedih. Moga cepat-cepat bisa dioperasi. T-T

Mohon review kembali. Tiada kesan tanpa reviewmu kawan. *mulay lebay lagi*

Mau jawab review dulu...

Messiah hikari:Terimakasih atas reviewnya Messiah san. Luv u. ^-^ Iya, MarikxJou disini. Tapi tenang. Saya tetap puppyshipper sejati. Ga tahu bagaimanapun caranya, si Jou harus jadian ama Kaiba. Hahaha. Mohon review lagi ya.

Aihara Zala: Aihara san, fic "A Pet" udah tamat. saya hadir dengan fic yang baru disini. semoga masih bisa memuaskan anda. Tetap review ya.

Dika the WINGed Kuriboh: saya juga suka kok setting mereka yang di kampus. ^-^ Tenang, pada akhirnya saya akan mengibarkan bendera puppyshipping. Hidup puppyshipping. yeah!

Coolkid : Moshi moshi. Terimakasih reviewnya coolkid san. Saya memang suka menyiksa Jou. doakan saja saya sanggup menyiksa Jou dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi sebenarnya saya sayang kok ke Jou. ^-^ hahaha. Oke, mohon reviewnya lagi ya...

Vi Chan91312: Terimakasih reviewnya V san. ahahaha, so pasti akhirnya bakalan puppyshipping dong. yeiy. mohon review kembali ya.

shigeru : Terimakasih reviewnya. ^-^ saya bukan mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi kok. Saya masuk jurusan lain. Adek saya yang masuk situ. hehe. Iya, itu Marik loh. Hahaha. tenang, puppyshipping tetap berjaya di dunia saya. Tetap Kaiba yang akan menikahi Jou (?) pada akhirnya. mohon review lagi ya.


	3. insane!

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**---- Chapter 3. Insane ---**

"Bagaimana datanya? Sudah terkumpul?" Kaiba berdiri angkuh di depan kelas.

"Aku hanya dapat sebagian. Keparat kau. Semalaman aku tidak tidur hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas jahanam ini!" Jou membanting beberapa rim kertas hasil _print out_-an ke depan muka Kaiba. Yang dihina hanya menyeringai tanda meremehkan.

"Salahkan otak udangmu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Bahkan Albert Einstein sekalipun tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu semalam!" Jou emosi. Pikirannya mulai ngaco. Yang ada dihadapannya benar-benar berhasil membawa kemarahannya sampai ke puncak gunung Fuji.

"Aku sendiri sudah dapat datanya. Yang kau kerjakan itu hanyalah seperenamnya saja. Kau kira aku bodoh hingga mau menyerahkan hidup dan matiku padamu? Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja!" kali ini Kaiba menyeringai puas.

Jou tertunduk. Terlihat kilatan dan percikan api di belakang punggungnya. Bahkan kali ini Jou sudah tidak dapat mengeluarkan amarahnya. Semuanya sudah habis terkuras.

"Pulang kuliah temui aku di perpustakaan. Datanya tinggal diolah. Dan satu lagi, jangan punya pikiran untuk kabur, anjing kampung!"

Jou bergidik ngeri. Dia sadar, ancaman Kaiba tidak main-main.

XXX

Selang beberapa jam, kuliah pun berakhir. Matahari sudah mulai turun. Senja mulai menghiasi kota Domino sore itu. Yugi dan kawan-kawan mulai berhamburan keluar ruangan.

"Hei Jou, ayo kita pulang!" Yugi melambaikan tangan ke arah Jou yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ngng..kau duluan saja Yugi. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang diperintahkan Mai sensei kemarin siang."

"Oh, tentang tugas itu ya..maafkan aku Jou!" Yugi mulai menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah.

"Itu bukan salahmu Yugi. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ini semua karena ulah si jamur sok tahu itu. Jika saja dia tidak ada, tentu tidak akan terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan seperti ini." Jou mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, lalu menepuk pundak Yugi lembut.

"Ngng..ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan ya." Yugi mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Jou di depan ruangan.

Sebenarnya tempat tinggal Yugi dan Jou memiliki rute perjalanan yang sama. Jaraknya pun tidak terlalu jauh dan bisa ditempuh hanya dengan menaiki bus satu kali. Mereka sering pulang berdua, sehingga perjalanan tidak terlalu membosankan. Kini Yugi harus pulang sendiri. Terasa lebih sepi jika tidak mendengar ocehan Jou selama perjalanan.

Dengan langkah ringan, Yugi mulai melangkah keluar areal kampus.

Selang beberapa saat, langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam mendadak berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Kau tidak bareng temanmu?" Pria dibalik helm menyapanya ramah. Yugi mundur beberapa langkah. Dia cukup terkejut dengan pria tak dikenal yang mendadak menghadang jalannya.

"Ah maaf. Aku lupa membuka helmku. Aku Yami, teman sekelasmu juga." Pria itu mulai membuka helmnya dan tersenyum ramah ke arah Yugi.

Ya, Yugi ingat. Dia Yami, pria berparas sempurna yang juga sekelas dengannya. Sosoknya jarang terlihat di kampus. Sepertinya banyak mata kuliah yang tidak Yami ambil di semester ini.

"Kau rupanya. Aku ingat. Maafkan aku!" Yugi mulai membungkuk. Ketegangannya mulai mereda.

"Kemana temanmu? Biasanya kau selalu pulang berdua dengannya." Yami mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Jou maksudmu? Dia ada urusan untuk mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah Management Operational di perpustakaan." Yugi tersenyum manis.

"Oh..kalau begitu naiklah. Akan kuantar kau sampai rumah." Yami mulai memakai helmnya kembali.

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Yugi menolak dengan halus. Mukanya mulai bersemu merah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan rute kita juga searah. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan satu teman lagi."

Dia Yami, salah satu mahasiswa yang bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang model majalah dewasa. Karena kesibukannya, tidak banyak teman yang mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Ah, baiklah." Dengan wajah tertunduk malu Yugi mulai naik dibelakang Yami.

"Kau lucu juga ya. Sudah lama aku mulai memperhatikanmu." Yami tertawa renyah.

_Blush, _muka Yugi makin semerah tomat.

"Pegangan!" Dengan secepat kilat Yami mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yugi _shock_. Baru kali ini dia naik motor. Dengan kengerian yang tertahan, Yugi memeluk Yami erat. Oke, ralat. Yugi memeluk Yami sangat erat, sampai Yami sulit bernapas.

"Ngng..bisa kau longgarkan sedikit,Yugi? Aku kesulitan bernapas."

"Ah, maaf." Yugi mulai salah tingkah.

Akhirnya Yugi hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan sensasi aneh karena pengalaman pertamanya naik motor.

Yami mulai curi-curi pandang lewat kaca spion. Mukanya memerah melihat Yugi yang ada dibelakangnya. Ekspresi Yugi jadi terlihat seperti menahan hasrat saat sedang bercinta.

"Argh..lama-lama aku bisa gila karena profesiku di dunia model." Yami menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya dan mulai konsentrasi untuk menyetir.

XXX

Sementara itu, di perpustakaan pusat Kampus Domino.

"Sialan, bahkan Kami sama tidak pernah membiarkanku untuk menjalani hidup dengan tenang!" Jou masih terlihat menggerutu. Dia menjaga jarak dengan Kaiba yang masih sibuk di depan laptopnya.

"Heh anjing kampung, mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Kaiba mulai bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mencoba menarik Jou untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Cih, aku tak sudi duduk disampingmu!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku sendiri yang harus mengerjakan proposal ini, hah? Dasar anjing gila. Sini kau!" Kaiba mulai murka. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mulai menarik lengan Jou kasar.

"Argh..tidak mau. Selesaikan saja sendiri. Apa gunanya tuhan mengkaruniakanmu otak lebih. Tentunya kau tidak akan merasa kesulitan dalam mengerjakannya bukan?" Jou tetap teguh pendirian. Posisinya masih bertahan, sementara Kaiba mulai menarik lengan Jou dengan sepenuh tenaga. Akhirnya, mereka sudah seperti peserta tarik tambang. Suasana perpustakaan yang khidmat berubah bak pasar kaget karena kehadiran duo rusuh tersebut.

BRUAKKKKK

Seketika, bantingan buku-buku tebal mulai menghentikan aksi mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI???KELUAR!!!" sang _library_ mulai angkat basoka, melempar Jou dan Kaiba keluar ruangan.

XXX

Malam hari, Jou's apartment

"Aku cape Marik!" Jou membanting ranselnya sembarangan. Jou sampai di apartment saat hari sudah mulai gelap.

Proposal itu akhirnya selesai juga. Mereka menyelesaikannya di kelas kosong, yang kebetulan tidak dipakai untuk kuliah malam. Setidaknya tidak akan ada orang yang akan mengusir mereka dari situ.

Bekerja dengan Kaiba sudah pasti membutuhkan tenaga ekstra. Selain menuntut kesempurnaan, rasanya kurang afdol jika didalamnya tidak diselingi pertengkaran tak berguna. Akhirnya Jou harus pulang dengan menanggung keletihan jiwa dan raga.

"Calon CEO sinting!" Jou masih mendendam.

"Layani aku!" Dengan seenaknya Marik membanting Jou ke sofa depan.

"Argh Marik, sudah kubilang aku cape." Jou mulai berontak.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu hingga jamuran." Marik mulai membuka kemeja Jou paksa.

"Marik, untuk malam ini saja biarkan aku istirahat!" Jou mulai merengek. Marik tak menggubris. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Marik mulai mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Jou dan memindahkannya ke atas kepala.

"Marik _please_.."

Tak lama kemeja Jou sudah terbuang di lantai begitu saja, disusul dengan celana panjangnya.

"Kau gila marik! Aku tidak mau melayanimu malam ini!" Jou mulai berontak. Kali ini dia berusaha menendang perut Marik yang makin menghimpitnya.

Seolah tuli, Marik mulai membuka bajunya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka sudah dalam keadaan bugil. Jou masih meronta untuk dilepaskan.

"Marik..kumohon.." Tentu Jou sangat letih, tidak ada _mood_ baik untuk bercinta malam ini.

Marik tak menggubris. Dia memulai permainannya. Marik mulai melumat bibir Jou kasar, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Jou dan meninggalkan bercak darah di sekitarnya.

Dengan nafsu selapar serigala, Marik menjilati setiap darah yang keluar dari bibir Jou. Rasa amis mulai terasa di rongga mulutnya. Tak lama dia mulai membuka mulut Jou paksa. Menyapu setiap sudut yang terjangkau oleh lidahnya.

Ciumannya seganas singa. Beberapa menit kemudian, paru-paru Jou mulai menjerit meminta ketersediaan oksigen yang kian menipis. Sementara Marik masih belum menghentikan aksinya.

"Marik..hmmph..berhenti..hmmph.." Jou mulai gelagapan.

Marik makin memperdalam ciumannya. Muka Jou memerah karena mulai kehabisan napas. Sepersekian detik sebelum Jou pingsan, Marik akhirnya melepas ciumannya.

"Argh..hah..hah.." Jou mulai mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tak lama mulut Marik beralih ke sekitar leher Jou. Dia mulai memberikan kissmark di beberapa areal sensitif milik Jou. Tubuh Jou mulai mengejang. Dia jelas mengerang. Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakan. Itu terjadi semata karena respon tubuh yang keluar secara alamiah.

Nipple Jou mulai mengeras. Dengan gerakan memutar Marik mulai menjilat, menggigit, lalu menghisap dengan sedikit kasar. Tubuh Jou bereaksi. Tenaganya makin terkuras habis.

"Marik, aku butuh istirahat. _please_.."

"Kuijinkan setelah ini." Dengan bridal style, Marik menggendong tubuh Jou yang setengah sadar ke kamar utama, lalu membanting kasar tubuh Jou di atas king size bed.

"Kau punya teman baru Jou."

"Apa?" Belum sempat Jou berpikir, Marik sudah memasukkan sebuah benda asing ke dalam rektum Jou.

"Argh..apa itu?" Jou memekik ngeri.

"Nikmati saja. Kelak kau harus terbiasa dengan teman barumu itu." Marik mulai mendorong sebuah benda berbentuk pena ke dalam tubuh Jou.

"Ahh marik, hentikan!" Tubuh Jou serasa terbelah menjadi dua. Tak lama benda asing itu terpendam semakin dalam.

"Bergeraklah!" Marik mulai menyeringai. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada remote kecil yang menyambungkan sinyalnya ke benda asing yang kini terpendam di dalam tubuh Jou.

"ARGHHH!!!" Jou menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. Getaran alat itu membuat tubuh Jou tercabik. Kepalanya mulai berputar. Dia belum terbiasa dengan sensasinya.

"Bagus,,dengan begini kau terlihat lebih seksi, Jou." Marik mulai menciumi leher Jou, tanpa melepaskan tombol yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

Semakin lama getarannya makin menyiksa. Benda itu berhasil menyentuh hot spot miliknya. Namun tak lama nikmatnya mulai tergantikan oleh rasa sakit. Jou tak suka itu. Marik sudah gila!

"Ma..Marik..hen..hentikan..kumohon..hiks.." Jou mulai menegang. Air mata keluar dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan kuhentikan sebelum aku puas." Marik mulai menjilati tengkuk leher Jou, lalu berpindah hingga areal bawah.

"…" Tak ada respon dari Jou. Saraf motoriknya lumpuh seketika.

Marik mulai menjilati kemaluan Jou dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan dengan tempo dipercepat.

"…"

Tak lama dia mengeluarkan benda asing itu dari tubuh Jou. Tak ada reaksi. Jou terlihat seperti meregang nyawa. Dia serasa diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku masuk Jou." Marik mulai melepas hisapan mulutnya dari milik Jou.

Kini Marik mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya di depan Jou. Dia mulai mengangkat kedua kaki Jou tinggi-tinggi dan menyandarkan ke bahu miliknya. Dengan tempo tak lambat Marik mulai menerobos masuk.

"…" Masih tak ada reaksi.

Semua serasa makin berputar-putar di kepala Jou. Jou menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan nanar. Sakitnya membuat tubuh Jou mati rasa. _Foreplay_ Marik terkesan menyiksa. Itu tak membantu sama sekali. Marik tidak pernah memikirkan kenikmatan pasangannya. Yang dia pikir hanya kepuasan dia semata. Seketika semuanya serasa gelap. Perlahan hilanglah kesadaran Jou. Tangannya yang meremas seprei kuat-kuat kini mulai terkulai lemah.

XXX

**A/N**: Hah hah hah…cape (?) ngetik adegan panasnya. Sudah cukup panas kah? Belum? TUIDAAKK!! *langsung digaplok para _reader_ karena lebay* Oke, mohon review ya. Jangan flame! Walau saya tahu fic ini sangat nista. Tapi kan sudah ada peringatan sebelum-sebelumnya (ngeles).

Mau jawab review dulu.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Terimakasih mau mereview Dika san. ^-^ Otak Dika san langsung _blank_? Sama! Saya juga langsung _blank _pas dah buat nih fic. Hahahaha *digaplok* iya tuh, Marik kelainan. Mari biarkan Marik menyiksa Jou lebih lama, seperti prinsip saya, tak ada jalan mulus menuju Roma *ngarang*. (Langsung dibakar Jou) ^-^

**Vi ChaN91312** : Iya, benar dugaan V san. Kaiba ga bakal nyerahin tugas itu begitu saja kepada Jou. ^-^ Terimakasih reviewnya V san.

**Messiah Hikari****: **Hallow Messiah san. Puzzle shippingnya disini kubuat untuk hadiah ultahmu. ^-^. Maaf kalau jelek dan updatenya lama. T-T

Mereka bakal muncul terus kok di chapter kedepan, tentunya dengan kisah kasih mereka selanjutnya. Hahaha. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau mereview. Apa mau ada adegan ML mereka? Janji deh ga akan dipotong lagi. XD itu terserah kamu sih. Kan ini kado ultahmu. ^-^

**Aihara Zala: **iya, Jou mulai berhianat tuh! Abisnya Marik kelainan sih. Kan kasian Jou yang menderita T-T terimakasih reviewnya Aihara san. ^-^

**Michiyo momoka: **Salam kenal Michiyo san. Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, itu sisipan suara hati buat Jou. Tidak bisa disebut puisi, karena kosakata dan rulesnya hancur berantakan. XD.

**Shigeru :** Iya, Kaiba terlalu agresif tuh. Tapi marik juga ga kalah loh. Si Jou nyampe pingsan tuh. *Noel noel Jou yang tepar di kasur* Mohon review kembali. Terimakasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya Shigeru san. Tentu Puppyshipping akan tetap Berjaya di dunia saya ^-^

**Ryuu no Kami: **Salam kenal Ryuu san. Terimakasih pujiannya. Saya sangat menghargainya. ^-^ Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur Ryuu san.

**Coolkid: **Hualloww…coolkid san. Iya, seperti dugaan anda, si Kaiba tak mungkin berpangku tangan menyerahkan hidup dan matinya kepada Jou. *lebay*

Mau threesome? Mmm..hwahahaha*ngebayangin posisi mereka* Duh mesum gila nih otak saya. Iya, anda sudah review, jadi saya sudah boleh update kan?hahahaha.


	4. its over!

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

Chapter 4. Its Over!

Hari masih gelap, sepertinya malam belum berakhir. Kepala Jou terasa berat. Setelah Marik memasuki tubuhnya dengan tak berperasan, Jou akhirnya pingsan entah untuk berapa lama, mungkin sudah berjam-jam.

Mata Jou masih _blur_. Dia mulai mengerjap beberapa kali, beradaptasi dengan pencahayaan minim dalam ruangan. Tak lama Jou terlihat lebih fokus. Dia mulai melempar pandangan ke seluruh penjuru. Jou masih ada di dalam kamar apartment miliknya. Kali ini dia mencoba bangkit. Namun rasa sakit lagi-lagi menyengatnya dengan lebih hebat.

"Arghh…MARIK!!!" Jou mengerang. Nadanya terdengar kesal. Tak lama yang dipanggil mulai menampakkkan batang hidungnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Marik menyapa di depan pintu. Sungguh tak ada nada penyesalan di balik pertanyaannya.

"Minumlah. Setelah ini kita lanjutkan lagi!" Marik melempar satu botol air mineral yang sejak tadi ditentengnya.

Marik benar-benar sakit. Jou mengeraskan rahang, menahan segala emosi yang sudah terasa penuh di dadanya. Dia tak mengira kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang yang setahun ini menjadi kekasihnya.

"Marik..kita ..putus saja.." Jou hampir berbisik.

"Huh?"

"Sebaiknya kau cari uke yang lain saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat denganmu.." Jou berusaha menahan gejolak yang membuncah. Matanya mulai berkabut. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak untuk saat ini!

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, Katsuya! Hanya aku yang boleh memutuskannya!" Raut muka Marik mulai menegang. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati Jou yang membeku di ranjang.

"Kau egois Marik. Aku sudah cape menghadapimu!" Kini Jou mulai menyalak. Matanya memandang sendu ke arah Marik yang berdiri angkuh di depan.

"Sudah kubilang. Bukan kau yang mengambil keputusan!" Dengan amarah, Marik menjambak rambut Jou kasar lalu menariknya hingga kepala Jou sedikit menenggak. Kini matanya mulai menatap Jou tajam.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat!"

_Plak! _Serasa tersengat, pipi Jou mulai panas. Marik melayangkan satu tamparan hingga berhasil merobek jaringan epitel dibawahnya. Kini darah segar mulai mengalir di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau gila Marik. Aku tidak bisa bertahan karena penyakit hormonmu itu!"

_Plak! _Untuk kedua kalinyapipi Jou memerah. Sekuat apapun Marik bertahan, pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan lain. Didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Jou tetaplah orang terkasih. Dia tak menduga Jou bisa dengan mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Kini sakitnya mulai menjalar. Namun, reaksi lembut tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus Marik. Dengan sinar mata terluka, Marik makin meremas rambut Jou erat, membuat Jou meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku..sakit! Marik, lepaskan!"

Perkataan Jou tak berimbas. Sinar matanya mulai tertutup aura kegelapan. Sedih, kecewa, marah, segala emosi kini mengacaukan akal sehatnya. Jou miliknya. Tak akan pernah ia melepaskannya!

Dengan emosi yang sudah tak terkontrol, Marik melempar Jou ke atas ranjang. Kali ini sungguh Jou bisa mati kalau tak menghindar.

"Marik, keluar kau! Kau sudah tidak berhak melakukan hal ini lagi padaku! KELUAR KAU!" dengan sekuat tenaga Jou mulai meronta. Marik kalap. Akal sehat akhirnya mulai meninggalkannya perlahan.

"Kau kira bisa lepas begitu saja dariku, Katsuya? Tidak akan! Kau milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku!"

_Plak! _Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Marik memukul kepala Jou. Mata Jou mulai berkunang-kunang. Marik mencoba menindih kekasihnya lagi. Dia mulai menggigit beberapa bagian tubuh Jou. Tak ada kenikmatan, karena memang bukan itu tujuan yang ingin dicapai. Hanya untuk memberikan pelajaran saja. Menunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini.

Nyeri! Jou mulai menangis dalam sunyi. Tak akan pernah ia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada Marik. Secercah harapan itu kini mulai sirna. Jou kira, dengan mencoba untuk mempertahankan hubungannya akan membuat Marik sadar. Namun, semua nihil. Harapan itu mulai terkikis seiring perlakuan kasar Marik padanya.

"Marik, hentikan!"

"Kau anggap apa aku, Katsuya! Kau kira aku tidak sakit mendengarkan perkataanmu tadi hah?" Marik menghentikan aksinya sejenak. Dia mulai mengeratkan cengkramannya.

_Buak! _ Kali ini kepala Jou terhantam lagi. Jou makin meringis di ranjang. Dia masih mencoba bertahan.

"Kau sakit Marik. Aku sarankan kau untuk mendatangi seorang psikiater. Selama ini apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku? Aku jauh lebih sakit darimu! Aku sakit jiwa raga menghadapimu!" Jou meremas dadanya erat. Marik mengerasakan kepalan. Kali ini hampir saja Jou menerima pukulan lagi di bagian tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak boleh mencampakkanku Katsuya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Marik mengendurkan kepalannya. Kedua telapak tangannya kini mulai meremas bahu Jou kuat.

" Kau harus mencobanya mulai sekarang, Marik!" Jou meronta. Penolakannya berbuah hasil. Kini dia berhasil lepas. Dengan langkah tergesa Jou mulai berlari ke luar kamar. Marik tak punya kendali. Untuk saat ini dia harus menghindari darinya. Marik bisa saja mencelakakannya.

"Mau kemana kau Katsuya?" Dengan amarah yang memuncak Marik mencoba mengejar Jou yang berlari. Jou memacu langkahnya semampu yang ia bisa. Dia mulai memasuki lift. Menekan-nekan tombol _close _dengan tergesa. Kakinya gemetar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia serasa dikejar maut. Dia tak mungkin selamat kalau Marik berhasil menangkapnya. Sedikit keraguan mulai menghantui hatinya. Apa benar Marik mencintainya? Apa begitu cara seseorang mengintepretasikan rasa cintanya?

Sedetik sebelum Marik menerjang, pintu lift mulai tertutup. Marik mengerang kesal. Dengan langkah kalut dia mulai menyusul Jou ke bawah lewat tangga darurat. Yang didalam lift menanti dengan debaran kencang. Tak bisa. Dia tak bisa ambruk disini. Bahaya jika dia menyerah sampai disini.

Beberapa saat pintu lift terbuka. Dengan langkah tergesa dia mulai keluar dari lift dan berhambur ke jalanan. Gerakannya refleks memberhentikan taksi. Dengan cepat dia menaikinya. Memerintahkan pada supir untuk membawanya pergi. Entah kemana, yang penting Marik tidak dapat menangkapnya.

"Katsuya, buka pintunya!" Marik berhasil menyusulnya. Dia mulai memukul-mukul pintu mobil dengan kasar. Sebelum kacanya pecah taksi melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan Marik yang hampir gila di buatnya.

Kini suasana mulai stabil. Marik sudah tak lagi mengejar. Jou mulai mengatur deru nafas yang kian memburu. Pasti Marik tidak akan tinggal diam begitu saja. Dia pasti menemukan Jou cepat atau lambat. Namun setidaknya kini Jou bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Kemana tujuan kita, tuan?"

_Deg! _Serasa tersadar, kini pikiran Jou mulai kalut. Dia benar-benar tidak punya tujuan.

"Light Crimson. Blok tiga nomor lima" Hanya alamat itu yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Jou benar-benar kalut. Entah kenapa hanya alamat Mansion Kaiba yang saat ini ada dibenaknya. Dia tahu benar bahwa Kaiba adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya ingin sekali berada didekat Kaiba saat ketakutan mencabik raganya. Dia tak tahu rencana selanjutnya. Biar saja. Biarkan dia menuruti suara hatinya sekali ini saja.

XXX

Pagi hari, kediaman Motou Yugi

"Aneh sekali. Tak biasanya ponsel Jou tidak aktif." Yugi menautkan kedua alisnya. Hari ini hari libur. Seharian di rumah akan membuatnya bosan. Setidaknya berbicara lewat ponsel dengan sahabatnya itu bisa mengusir sedikit rasa bosannya. Namun hanya terdengar suara operator yang membalasnya.

"Mungkin belum bangun." Yugi tersenyum tipis. Dia sadar betul akan kondisi Jou saat ini. Menjalin hubungan dengan seniornya itu memang sangat menyusahkan. Sering kali Jou mengeluhkan padanya tentang luka lebam yang tercipta saat berhubungan intim dengan Marik. Yugi hanya menatapnya pilu sambil berusaha mengompres luka Jou dengan air es.

Kini dia mulai berbaring di tempat tidur. Tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan. Sesaat ponselnya mulai bergetar. Hmm..mungkin Jou sudah bangun. Dengan cepat Yugi mulai menyambar ponselnya. Layarnya menampilkan nomor kontak tak dikenal. Sepintas Yugi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Moshi moshi.."

"Hai Yugi. Ini aku Yami."

_Deg! _Dada Yugi berdetak kencang. Untuk apa Yami menghubunginya sepagi ini.

"….."

"Yugi? Halo??"

"Ah ya. Ada apa Yami? Tumben kau menghubungiku. Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Bukankah kemarin kau yang memberikannya?"

"Ah ya. Aku lupa. Hehe. Ada keperluan apa Yami?"

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini Yugi? Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar"

"Apa?" Jelas Yugi mendengarkan. Maksudnya dia menanyakan mengapa Yami tiba-tiba mengajaknya keluar?

"Ngng..Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Ke taman hiburan. Kalau kau setuju aku akan menjemputmu satu jam lagi."

"Ya--boleh saja sih---"

"Oke Yugi. _See you_.."

_Klik!_ Sambungan telepon terputus. Yugi masih _shock. _Ngajak keluar? Berdua? Muka Yugi bersemu merah. Mungkin bagi Yami yang telah lama bergelut di dunia model, suatu hal yang wajar untuk mengajak teman _hang out_ di hari libur. Namun tidak bagi Yugi. Meskipun Yugi sudah lama mengenal teman sekelasnya yang bernama Yami, akan tetapi setidaknya mereka baru berinteraksi kemarin sore.

Yugi mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan aneh mulai menggelitik di bagian perutnya. Rasanya seperti kencan saja. Cepat-cepat disingkirkan perasaan aneh tersebut. Yugi mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Dia mulai mempersiapkan diri.

XXX

"Jii chan, aku pergi dulu." Yugi melambaikan tangan ke arah Sugoroku, kakek semata wayangnya. Yami menunduk hormat, berpamitan dengan calon mertuanya (?)

"Yami, kalau aku boleh berkomentar, busanamu hari ini terlihat sangat aneh." Yugi nampak ragu memegang pinggang Yami dari belakang. Motor melaju santai di jalanan.

"Hahaha. Hari ini aku malas terkenal" Yami menjawab enteng. Yugi sweatdrop. Percaya diri sekali makhluk yang ada didepannya itu. Yami memakai setelan kemeja hitam santai. Kedua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka, mengekspose bagian dadanya yang bidang. Dia memakai celana jeans hitam. Yang membuatnya aneh adalah kaca mata kucing berlensa gelap dan topi yang sejak tadi ditentengnya.

"Para paparazzi itu pasti gila jika melihatku di taman hiburan!" Seolah membaca pikiran Yugi dia mulai menjelaskannya. Yugi tersentak kaget. Dia baru sadar, Yami adalah seorang model majalah playboy yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun. Apa dia kenal Marik? Menurut info yang dia dapat dari Jou, Marik pun berprofesi tetap sebagai seorang model. Yugi hanya mengangguk . Mungkin nanti saja dia menanyakan perihal tentang Marik.

"Yami, kau tidak ada pemotretan hari ini?"

"Untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku minta _off _pada manajerku. Aku butuh _refreshing_. Lagian sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian akhir semester bukan? Sekalian mau lebih konsen ke kuliahku. Aku tidak mau gagal semester ini, Yugi." Nada Yami terdengar lebih serius. Sekali lagi Yugi megangguk. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dia tanyakan, terutama tentang tujuan Yami mengajaknya ke taman hiburan. Dia bisa saja mengajak temannya yang lain bukan? Ya, walaupun tidak banyak yang kenal baik dengan Yami di kampus, setidaknya dia pasti mengenal banyak relasi di tempatnya bekerja.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai. Yami memarkirkan motornya dan mulai berdiri di depan Yugi.

"Pakai topi ini." Yami tersenyum lembut ke arah Yugi.

"Apa? Kenapa aku harus memakainya? Ini tidak adil. Kau saja memakai topi keren seperti itu. Masa aku disuruh memakai penutup kepala seperti ini?" Yugi mulai protes. Penutup kepalanya terlihat menggelikan. Sepertinya terbuat dari beludru. Desainnya menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya. Telinga kucing terbentuk dikedua sisinya dan tali panjang terurai di kedua sisi topinya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kita memiliki tampang yang hampir serupa Aibou. Hanya saja kau versi chibi ku. Bisa-bisa malah kau yang jadi sasaran paparazzi itu." Yami melangkah didepan, meninggalkan Yugi yang bersemu merah. Tunggu! Apa maksudnya? Versi chibi nya? Lalu seenaknya saja dia memanggil namanya dengan panggilan aibou. Memangnya dia siapa?

"Hey, Yami tunggu!" Dengan bergegas Yugi memakai topinya. Dia menyusul Yami yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya. Dia harus mendapatkan penjelasan darinya. Orang terkenal memang aneh. Sikapnya terkesan frontal. Yami hanya tersenyum jahil mendengarkan sederet pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Yugi. Mereka memasuki taman hiburan. Menyingkirkan sejenak kepenatan dalam hidup. Langkahnya terasa ringan. Mereka mulai memasuki imajinasi yang menciptakan rasa rileks. Kelak aibounya itu akan mengerti apa arti jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yami mulai tersenyum simpul.

XXX

A/N: Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk baca dan mereview fic saya ^-^.

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Terimakasih reviewnya Dika san. Dika san? DIKA SAN!!! *digaplok Kaiba* Jangan kebanyakan bengong. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantung ^-^ Daripada bengong mending lanjutkan fic colab kita. *nyebar-nyebar buldog eyes sambil memohon* ehehe. Review chapter ini lagi ya. Semangat lanjutkan ficnya. Maaf merepotkan anda. T-T

**Vi Chan91312**: Terimakasih reviewnya V san. Kelak chapter yang akan datang akan lebih banyak lagi puzzleshippingnya. jadi stay tune. ^-^

**Messiah Hikari**: Hallo my lovely!! *halah lebay* ni puzzle shippingnya. Kadonya nyicil . Tenang. akan saya usahakan plot puzzleshipping dan puppyshippingnya tetap balance untuk chapter kedepan. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur. ^-^

**coolkid4869**: Kurang hot kah? 0.0 kayaknya saya musti berguru kepada anda. Adegan rape di EEA sempat membuat saya menelan ludah berkali-kali. mantap! hiks..imajinasi hentai saya sepertinya emang ga nyampe. T-T ahaha, anda juga tahu ya benda asing itu? Ya, semacam sex toy lah. Terima kasih reviewnya coolkid san. ^-^ EEA nya keren! ayo update secepatnya. ^-^

**Aihara Zala**: Huallow...Aihara san. ^-^ Terimakasih dah mau review. Yami emang jadi model majalah playboy, tapi ga nyampe buka-buka aurat yang terlalu frontal kok. Hehe. Jangan lupa review lagi y.


	5. My boyfriend candidate!

**Disclaimer: Semua karakter yang ada di fanfic ini milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**A/N**: Disini saya seimbangkan porsi puppy shipping dan puzzle shippingnya. Maafkan saya. *mulai nyembah-nyembah laptop* Ini tetap fic puppyshipping kok. Suer! *dan fic puzzle shipping juga tentunya–evil grinned-*

Huwee..mohon maafkan saya. T-T Saya tetap puppy shipper sejati kok. *ditabok karena tidak konsisten* Oke, selamat membaca ya. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5. My Boyfriend Candidate

"Jadi…kamu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Marik?" Kaiba bersemu merah. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk memalingkan wajah dari tatapan Jou yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa.

Tentu saja Jou sedikit merasa _shock _dengan kejadian semalam. Tapi perbuatan bodohnya tadi malam juga sukses membuat muka Jou semerah tomat. Bayangkan, lari dari pacar dan berkunjung ke sarang musuh bebuyutan!! Pasti dewa sedang mempermainkan nasibnya. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau Ra sekarang sedang guling-guling senang di surga setelah mencatat pemikiran mustahil di kertas nasib miliknya.

Kaiba makin tenggelam ke dalam pemikiran autisnya. Dari dulu rasa ketertarikan terhadap Jou selalu menjadi pengganggu tidur pendeknya. Hampir setiap malam wajah Jou tidak pernah absen untuk menghadiri mimpi buruknya. Bahkan untuk beberapa malam terakhir ini sang dewa mimpi sudah mulai kurang ajar dengan memasukkan adegan rated M didalamnya.

Tidak jarang juga setelah terbangun Kaiba mulai mengharapkan Jou benar-benar berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, layaknya anjing kecil lusuh sedang mencari perlindungan untuk berteduh dari derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Dan sekarang? Keinginan autis itu terkabul!

'Oh my Ra. Ini anugerah atau musibah?' Kaiba mengusap mukanya dengan keras. Bukan berarti dia tidak senang. Sungguh, dia merasa sangat senang sekali dengan kejadian ini. Namun, dia hanya sedikit bingung saja. Bukan seperti ini adegan yang diinginkannya. Kaiba berniat menunggu Jou 'kosong' terlebih dahulu dengan sabar. Setelah itu baru Kaiba akan ambil strategi untuk menembak Jou sebagai 'seme'. Dia ingin yang normal-normal saja. Tidak ada acara kabur-kaburan. Tidak ada acara hujan-hujanan. Tidak ada acara pingsan-pingsanan, dan yang lebih terpenting lagi tidak ada acara lebam di pipi halus milik Jou!

"Marik keparat!" Gigi Kaiba bergemeretuk. Oh, apakah ini salahnya? Apakah ada bintang jatuh saat secuil keinginan psyco itu melintasi otak warasnya?(1)

Masih tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Beberapa saat kesunyian terpecahkan dengan suara dering ponsel Kaiba.

"Ada apa?" Kaiba segera menjawab panggilannya.

"Oke. aku akan segera kesana." Sambungan ponsel terputus. Walaupun hari minggu, seorang calon CEO Kaiba Corp tentu memiliki segudang aktifitas. Kali ini dia harus menghadiri seminar 'pelatihan kepemimpinan'. Bisa dibilang ini adalah salah satu undangan spesial, karena pesertanya hanya ditujukan kepada para CEO muda yang berasal dari beberapa mitra perusahaan terbesar.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau istirahatlah." Kaiba mulai berjalan keluar kamar tamu. Jou tak menjawab. Rasanya masih kaku. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa head bang ke tembok terdekat.

"Bodoh..bodoh..bodoh.." Kepalanya sudah terbentur di dinding beberapa kali, menyesali tindakan bodohnya. Seharusnya dia pergi saja ke rumah Yugi. Kalau begini sama saja dengan mengibarkan bendera putih pada musuh. Itu artinya gencatan senjata dengan mengaku kalah! Arghh..

Sesaat sekelabat bayangan hitam mulai mengintip dari daun pintu kamarnya. Tentu bukan Kaiba. Si CEO itu sekarang lagi OOC. Ngacir secepat kilat karena takut mimisan di depan Jou. Jou yang masih asik-asiknya membenturkan kepala ke tembok mulai terganggu. Aura gelap di balik pintu terasa semakin menusuk. Dengan hati-hati Jou refleks memiringkan kepala, melihat siapa yang mengintip aksi autisnya.

"Hehehe.." Seringai tajam mulai terlihat dari 'iblis' yang bersembunyi dari balik pintu. Rambutnya nampak mencuat kemana-mana.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA….HANTU!!!!" Jou tersadar dari dunia autisnya. Mengapa 'Ra bego' itu selalu saja mempermainkan hidupnya?

"Eh? Saya bukan hantu!" Bayangan itu akhirnya mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seorang pemuda kini mulai berdiri di depan pintu.

'Rambut jabrik.' Cek!

'Muka pucat.' Cek!

'Kaki melayang?' cek! ngng..oke. Kakinya tidak melayang. Jelas-jelas kakinya mendarat di lantai. Berarti bukan hantu. Ya, bukan hantu.

"Huh..hh..hh" Jou mulai mengatur deru nafasnya. Setidaknya orang yang ada di hadapannya bukan berasal dari dimensi lain! Argh..ini semua karena Kaiba! Jou mencoba menemukan orang yang bisa disalahkan. Tidak mungkin dia menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ya, semua karena salah Seto Kaiba. Sehari berada di mansionnya sudah pasti akan membuat Jou menderita autis akut!

"Aku Mokuba. Kamu siapa?" Mokuba menggenggam tangan Jou dengan penuh minat.

"Eh? Ngng..aku..aku..Jounouchi Katsuya." Jou nampak bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mulai tersenyum ramah ke arah Mokuba.

"Salam kenal Jou. Aku senang punya calon kakak ipar baik seperti dirimu!" Makuba makin melebarkan senyumnya, sedangkan Jou lagi-lagi kembali ke dunia autisnya.

XXX

Sementara di taman hiburan

"Yugi, kita harus mencoba wahana itu." Yami tampak bersemangat.

"Eh? Roller coaster?" Yugi mulai pucat. Sungguh dia tidak mau menaiki wahana permainan itu. Sejak dulu dia tidak pernah mau sekalipun mencobanya. Melihat orang-orang yang berteriak dari bawah saja nyalinya langsung ciut. Belum lagi ditambah adegan 'mati dengan menggenaskan di roller coaster' dari film 'Final Destination' yang baru-baru ini di tontonnya. Tidak. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak menaikinya!

"Ayo Yugi." Yami rupanya tak sadar muka Yugi sudah sepucat mayat. Dengan semangat berapi-api Yami mulai menyeret Yugi untuk mendekat ke wahana permainan. Kini mereka mulai mengantri. Yugi tidak mau! Sungguh tidak mau!

"Ngng..Yami, aku lapar!" Yugi menarik lengan Yami dari antrian, mencari alasan sekenanya.

"Iya, setelah ini kita makan." Yami mengusap kepala Yugi lembut. Jantung Yugi mulai berdegup lebih kencang. Seketika pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih horror. Plang peringatan yang ada dihadapannya makin mempercepat kerja detak jantungnya.

'Yang jantungan dilarang menaiki wahana ini'

Shock. Desiran darah kini mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Yugi menggigil ngeri.

"Yami.." Yugi merengek ngeri.

"Silahkan." Suara petgas menggagalkan rencananya kabur dari antrian.

Kini mereka sudah menduduki kursi terdepan. Matanya berkabut. Sabuk pengaman mulai terpasang. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Setelah itu mesin mulai dinyalakan, dan Yugi berteriak kencang. Sungguh sangat kencang! Bukan teriakan biasa. Air mata yang mulai ditahannya kini mulai refleks keluar.

"Yugi, hei!" Yami mulai menyadarinya. Tapi roller coaster masih meluncur dengan gerakan dipercepat.

"Hwaaaa…hiks..hwaaa.." Yugi tidak menggubris kekhawatiran Yami. Air mata mulai meluncur dengan derasnya.

"Tutup matamu!" Yami akhirnya memberikan solusi dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kedua mata Yugi.

XXX

"…." Yugi masih terdiam.

"Maaf Yugi." Yami mulai tertunduk, merasa bersalah. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Yugi akan se-shock itu. Kini mereka beristirahat di café terdekat. Masih di dalam taman hiburan.

"Ngng..hiks..Yami, pulang saja."

"Hah?" Yami terkejut. Sungguh, sikap Yugi yang seperti itu membuatnya makin merasa lebih bersalah lagi.

"Maaf Yugi. Kau pasti membenciku."

"Itu bukan salahmu." Yugi menggeleng lemah.

"Maaf Yugi. Maaf." Yami mulai memeluk Yugi yang masih terduduk beku di sampingnya. Aibounya jadi begini. Itu semua sudah pasti karena kesalahannya.

"Tidak Yami. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Wajah Yugi semerah tomat. Selama ini dia belum pernah dipeluk oleh seorang wanita apalagi oleh seorang pria.

"Kau tadi lapar kan? Setelah makan baru kita pulang ya."

Yugi mengangguk. Sebenarnya memang dari tadi perut Yugi keroncongan. Namun phobia yang barusan melanda mengalahkan segalanya.

Beberapa saat pelayan mulai mengantarkan menu. Tak lama mood Yugi kembali normal. Yami sudah berjanji di dalam hati kalau dia tidak akan mengambil tindakan sebelum mendapat persetujuan dari calon kekasihnya. Calon kekasih? Ya tentu saja. Dia memang sudah punya niatan untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Yugi. Suatu saat nanti dia pasti melakukannya. Tinggal cari waktu yang tepat saja.

Setelah menyantap hidangan utama, mata Yami mulai fokus melihat Yugi yang menyantap ice cream strowbery dengan semangat. Sedangkan ice cream sunday milik Yami tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali. Baginya lebih dari cukup dengan menatap Yugi sebagai hidangan penutupnya.

"Ngng..kau tidak tertarik untuk mencicipi ice cream mu?" Yugi terheran memandang Yami yang saat itu masih senyum-senyum ke arahnya. Yugi mulai salah tingkah. Tatapan Yami mulai membuatnya risih.

"Hei, itu kan Yami. Model majalah playboy yang saat ini sedang naik daun!" Beberapa paparazzi berhasil menemukannya! Yami mulai tersadar. Yugi menatap horror ke arah sekelompok paparazzi yang mulai meneriakkan nama Yami.

"Yugi, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!" Yami mulai menarik lengan Yugi, tetapi sedetik kemudian mulai menghentikan aksinya.

"Ngng..mau kan?" Yami meminta persetujuan Yugi. Dia tidak mau tindakannya lagi-lagi membawa pengaruh negatif pada Yugi. Dia kan sudah berjanji.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo kita tinggalkan tempat ini secepatnya!" Yugi mendelik ngeri. Paparazzi itu sudah semakin mendekat!

"Hwaa…" Yami dan yugi berlari secepat kilat.

XXX

Kaiba Corp, sore hari

"Tuan Kaiba, para tetua ingin bertemu dengan anda di ruang keluarga." Isono menunduk hormat. Setelah menghadiri seminar, rupanya para tetua itu belum puas juga menyiksanya. Dia malah diundang untuk menghadiri pertemuan lagi di Kaiba Corp.

Dengan langkah lebar, Seto mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruang utama, tempat pertemuan para pemegang saham, keluarga besar Kaiba.

"Hallo ." Seorang pemuda berperawakan matang kini menyapanya lembut.

Sekarang mereka berempat berada di dalam ruangan. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya sepupu jauh Seto yang masih hidup dan yang satu lagi adalah kakeknya. Sejak kedua orang tua Seto meninggal dalam peristiwa kecelakaan, Seto dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang dan harta yang cukup oleh kedua orang tersebut.

Pandangannya agak menajam saat menyadari ada seorang gadis cantik berambut putih sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Kenalkan, ini Kisara. Salah satu anak Kepala Direktur perusahaan ternama yang saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan mitra dengan Kaiba Corp." Sepupu Seto mulai mengenalkannya. Gadis itu makin tertunduk malu.

"Seto, sebentar lagi kau yang akan memimpin perusahaan ini. Setidaknya kau harus sudah mendapatkan calon pendamping mulai sekarang." Pria itu mulai menepuk pundak Kaiba lembut.

Seto mulai membeku. Dia sudah mengerti alur pembicaraanya.

"Jika kau tertarik dan belum menemukan pendamping, mungkin Kisara bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat bagimu. Dia cantik, baik, dan pintar." Pria itu tersenyum lembut ke arah seto.

"Ah, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu..sebelum itu kalian sebaiknya mulai…"

"Aku sudah punya calon pendamping, Kek." Seto memotong cepat.

"Apa?" Ketiga orang di hadapannya sukses tercengang dengan pernyataan Seto. Selama ini mereka belum pernah melihat satu orang pun dekat dengan putranya. Mana mungkin Seto sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Aku akan mengenalkannya kepada kalian nanti."

Kisara jelas terpukul. Setitik air mata mulai turun dari kedua matanya.

"Maafkan aku Kek. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan arah pembicaraan kita. Permisi." Seto mulai membalikkan badan.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama calon pendampingmu?" Kakeknya mulai memberhentikan langkah kaki Seto.

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

XXX

Balas review..balas review...

**Aihara Zala** : Makasih reviewnya Aihara san. Iya, Yami cuma model biasa kok. Hehe. Si Kaiba muncul tuh. Review lagi ya. ^-^

**Vi ChaN91312** : Iya, betul Jou! Dari dulu kek lo putus ama Marik. (dilempar sendal ama Jou)

Jou: Itu semua kan salah lo. Gw cuma ngikutin dialog yang lo buat aja. Dasar author sarap.

Ahaha, haduh si Jou mang gitu. Ga usah dianggep. ^-^ Iya, Yami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ouwowowow..*nyanyi gaje*

V san, maafkan saya kalau saya salah nulis nama anda kemarin. T-T makasih dah diingetin. Review lagi ya. ^-^

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh : **Ciyeh, yang udah KIR ama kak Key~ *ditampol karena sotoy* Iya tuh di Jou emang bodoh. Lari kok ke sarang musuh!

Iya, ada puzzleshipping disini. semoga masih bisa menghibur anda. ^-^

**Coolkid**:Coolkid san requestmu ditunda ya. Tapi pasti Marik ga bakal tinggal diam kok. Dan Kaiba juga! Seceros, tuh orang dengan begonya dah

ngaku-ngaku aja kalo si Jou tuh calon pendamping hidupnya. *digaplok Kaiba* Si Kaiba tentu akan merawat anjingnya dengan sangat baik!

review lagi ya coolkid san. ^-^

**Messiah Hikari : **Terima kasih reviewnya Messiah san. Saya sangat senang sekali. Syukurlah anda menyukai puzzleshippingnya. ^-^ Iya tuh, si

Jou akhirnya kabur juga ke Mansion Kaiba, walau akhirnya nyesel juga sih pada akhirnya. hahaha. Tetap review ya. Saya senang sekali membuat

adegan Yugi yang pas nangis pengen pulang. Apakah Messiah san suka? *ditabok Yami*

**Nyoron Shigeru**: Terimakasih. Mohon review kembali ya Shigeru san. ^-^

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran: **Terima kasih sudah mereview. Syukurlah anda senang puppy shippingnya. ^-^ Saya juga senang kok melihat si Jou di rape

ama Marik. hwahahaha *ditabok Jou* Saya mencoba membalance kan puppyship dengan puzzleship. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan

anda. ^-^ review lagi ya.

**Ryuu no Kami **: Terima kasih reviewnya Ryuu. Tenang, pada akhirnya mereka akan jadian. ^-^ hati Jou sepertinya emang untuk Kaiba ya. hahaha.

Review lagi ya.

**A/N : **Oke, sudah semua di jawab ya? terima kasih. Tanpa dukungan kalian, sungguh saya tidak akan terpacu untuk melanjutkan fic gaje ini.

Terima kasih banyak. Kalau ada typo atau keanehan, kritik, dan saran kasih tahu aja ya. ^-^ saya tentu akan sangat senang sekali. Sekali lagi

terimakasih.


	6. Big deal

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Sunshine © Sora Tsubameki**

"**berbicara"**

'**berpikir'**

**Chapter 6. Big Deal**

'Baiklah Seto Kaiba. Hal ini sungguh bukan masalah bagimu. Sampai rumah, kau hanya tinggal bilang kalau kau mencintainya. Lalu ajak anjingmu itu ke hadapan para tetua. Setelah itu kamu boleh pulang dan merajut rumah tanggamu dengan tenang. Oh, sungguh jeniusnya dirimu' Kaiba mengumpat sarkastik. Pemikirannya makin tidak waras. Dia memang mencintai Jounouchi Katsuya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa setiap malam Jou selalu mengusik ketenangannya. Namun kekurang ajaran para tetua rupanya memaksa Kaiba untuk melompati waktu. Semuanya terlalu mendadak! Pendekatan saja belum! Masa tiba-tiba mengajukan tunangan. Yang benar saja!

"Argh!!" Kaiba mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Dia berharap perjalanannya pulang ke mansion akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Sempat berharap juga kalau tiba-tiba Isono, orang kepercayaannya yang kadang merangkap sebagai supir pribadinya, bisa lupa arah pulang, lalu mereka tersesat ke dimensi lain, meninggalkan permasalahan yang saat ini sedang dihadapi. Saat inilah seharusnya bintang-bintang berjatuhan! Mendengarkan keinginan Seto Kaiba agar tidak dilahirkan saja ke muka bumi.

Tak lama, angan-angannya buyar. Jelas saja itu hanya hayalan semata. Kenyataannya sekarang dia telah berdiri di depan mansion megahnya. Jantungnya mulai memompakan aliran darah dengan irama dipercepat. Dengan tetap menjaga image sebagai seorang Kaiba, Seto melangkah masuk. Masih tetap cool, masih tetap calm dan masih tetap confidence. Namun, siapa sangka jauh didalam hatinya telah terjadi pasang tsunami dengan gempa tektonik berkekuatan 7.6 skala rithcer.

"Jou.." Tak butuh waktu lama Seto Kaiba sampai ke kamar tamu yang saat ini dihuni sementara oleh Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang kita bertunangan!" Dan tidak butuh waktu lama pula semua peralatan di dalam ruangan melayang ke muka Kaiba!

Eh? Tunggu…bukan begitu kejadiannya. Oke kita ulang sedikit plotnya.

"Jou.." Tak butuh waktu lama Kaiba sampai ke kamar tamu yang saat ini dihuni sementara oleh Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Jou..aku..aku.." Kaiba masih sibuk dengan pemikiran autisnya, sementara Jou sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan Seto Kaiba. Sekarang Jou sedang asyik ber'hahahihi' dengan adik kesayangannya. Ternyata hanya butuh waktu satu hari saja untuk mengakrabkan dua manusia penggemar console game itu.

"Grrr…dasar anjing kampung! Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berada di mansion ku?"

"Eh?" Jou terusik. Dia baru sadar kalau sekarang Seto sudah berada di depan pintu dengan raut muka sulit diprediksi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini!" Seto makin emosi.

"Kakak!" Mokuba membentak Seto dengan ekspresi tak senang. Dia tahu betapa paniknya Seto saat menemukan Jou malam itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Mokuba telah mengetahui bahwa Jou memiliki tempat spesial di hati sang kakak. Hanya saja mungkin Seto berbeda. Tak ada manusia selain kakaknya yang mengintepretasikan rasa sayang dengan cara menghina, mencaci, atau mencemooh orang yang dicintainya.

"Cih..tak usah marah-marah seperti itu tuan berambut jamur! Tak usah disuruh pun aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku sudah berencana menyewa apartemen baru. Besok aku akan segera mengurusnya. Tak usah rindu kalau aku tak ada!" Jou ngedumel, bermaksud menyindir sang pangeran es yang sejak tadi menatap jengkel padanya.

Jelas Seto sangat rindu jika Jou tak ada. Jika saja dia tak berwatak keras dan jaga gengsi tentu saat ini Seto sudah berlutut menyuruh Jou untuk tinggal selamanya di mansion miliknya.

"Tak usah repot-repot. Aku sudah menyiapkan apartemen baru untukmu. Yang pasti lebih layak huni dibandingkan apartemenmu dulu."

"Ap.."

"Tapi semua tidak gratis. Ada sebuah kesepakatan yang harus kau lakukan. Temui aku di ruangan setelah ini." Belum sempat Jou protes, Kaiba sudah melenggang pergi.

XXX

Ruangan Seto Kaiba.

"Menjadi tunanganmu???" Jou berteriak sejadi-jadinya, sementara Kaiba masih duduk tenang di balik meja dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hanya tiga bulan. Untuk meyakinkan para tetua saja."

"Tapi kan..tapi kan.." Ingin rasanya Jou memukul kepala Seto dengan godam. Bagaimana bisa! Saat ini saja Jou sedang berjuang mati-matian menyembuhkan trauma lamanya dengan Marik. Dia hanya mau hidup tenang!

"Tak ada bantahan anjing kampung!"

"Eh?" Memangnya dia siapa? Seperti majikan yang memerintahkan anjingnya saja. Jou juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Dia tidak mau! Keputusannya sudah bulat!

"Persiapkan dirimu. Besok kau akan pindah ke apartement barumu." Seto berdiri di depan Jou, dan refleks mengecup kening Jou singkat.

_Blush.._

Mulut Jou membuka dan menutup dengan cepat, seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen. Belum apa-apa seenaknya saja si money bag itu mencium keningnya. Muka Jou panas. Semua terasa berputar-putar.

'Oh, my Ra, maafkan aku jika selama ini perbuatanku menyakitkan matamu. Tapi..tapi..please jangan mempermainkan nasibku seperti ini..' Jou masih komat-kamit. Seto berada dekat sekali dengannya. Saat ini Seto terlihat menyeringai puas. Rencananya berhasil!

'Bagus, kau memang jenius Kaiba' Seto membatin dan tertawa iblis. Dia masih memandang lekat-lekat ke arah anjing kecilnya yang belum menapak bumi. Makin lama Jou makin sesak napas, dan tak butuh waktu lama kesadarannya mulai hilang. Akhirnya Jou pingsan di tempat.

XXX

Universitas Domino.

"Yugi!" Yami menepuk pundak Yugi lembut. Hari ini mereka bertemu di kelas seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaan temanmu?" Yami mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yugi.

"Dia belum mengabarkan apapun. Sudah dua hari Jou menghilang. Tadi malam kekasih Jou menghubungiku. Dia menanyakan keberadaan Jou. Sepertinya mereka bertengkar hebat. " Yugi mulai menunduk lemas.

"Oh begitu. Mungkin untuk saat ini dia butuh waktu sendiri. Aku yakin dia akan segera menghubungimu jika kondisinya telah membaik."

"Terima kasih Yami." Yugi tersenyum simpul.

"Eh? Apa itu?" Yugi memperhatikan sebuah majalah yang sedang Yami pegang.

"Ini..ngng..tadi managerku baru mengirimkan hasil pemotretan terbaru."

"Yang benar? Aku lihat ya." Tanpa pikir panjang Yugi merebut majalah yang sejak tadi dipegang Yami.

"Ah, jangan! Yugi, kau tidak boleh …" Terlambat. Yugi sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

Sepintas terlihat Yami tampil di cover majalah. Busana casual yang dikenakan nampak serasi membalut tubuh eksotisnya. Kemeja yang dikenakan sengaja tak dikancing, menampakkan tubuh six pack miliknya. Rambut Yami yang diterbangkan angin menambah daya tarik tatapan seduktivenya.

_Crot! _

"Arh..Yugi! kau tidak apa-apa?" Yami terlihat panik melihat Yugi yang mimisan didepannya.

"Sebenarnya kau bekerja di mana? Mengapa posenya sevulgar ini?" Yugi mati-matian memencet hidungnya agar tak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Aku..aku..hanya menjadi model majalah dewasa saja. Percayalah! semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Oh.." Yugi sedikit lega. Aura Yami terkesan seksi. Pantas saja saat ini dia sedang naik daun.

XXX

Sakura Apartment…

"Ini apartment barumu." Kaiba membimbing Jou memasuki salah satu kawasan elite Kota Domino.

"Ini terlalu luas,," Jou mengelus tengkuknya, merasa tak nyaman.

"Setidaknya Marik tidak akan menyiksamu lagi disini." Kaiba memalingkan wajah.

"Tapi aku hanya akan tinggal sendiri. Tempat ini terasa dingin jika kutempati seorang diri."

"Aku akan sering datang. Setidaknya selama tiga bulan ke depan kau akan berperan sebagai tunanganku. Mau tidak mau kita pasti akan sering bertemu kan?"

Entah sejak kapan Jou enyepakati ide gila Seto.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Jou mengalihkan topik.

"Aku..hari ini aku bolos. Besok kita akan masuk seperti biasa." Kaiba bergerak masuk, menyamankan diri di sofa yang ada di depannya.

"Kemarilah." Kaiba mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jou, sedangkan Jou memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"Kemarilah anjing kecilku." Kaiba menuntun Jou untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Setidaknya dengan begini tidak ada lagi yang tega melukai tubuhmu. Kalau kau kesepian kau tinggal menggonggong saja ke tuanmu." Perumpamaan yang aneh. Kaiba mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang milik Jou.

Entah kenapa Jou merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia merasa begitu disayangi, dilindungi, dan begitu dibutuhkan.

"Tak ada love quarrel ya. Kupingku sakit jika selalu mendengarkan suara cemprengmu itu" tangan Seto mulai mengelus lembut pipi Jou.

"Hah?" Jou bingung. Seto mulai menautkan bibirnya ke mulut Jou yang masih setengah terbuka. Tak ada penolakan.

Sudah resmi pacaran kah? Belum! Jou kan hanya berperan sebagai tunangan palsu Seto. Tapi mengapa kejadiannya seperti ini? Ah, memang membingungkan jika berbisnis dengan seorang calon CEO.

"Hng..aku..mm..Kaiba.."

"Apa?" Kaiba makin merapatkan pinggang Jou ke tubuhnya. Dia mulai memberikan kissmark ke beberapa bagian sensitive milik Jou.

"Aku tidak punya skill untuk tampil elegan di hadapan para tetua itu."

"Akan kuajarkan."

"Tapi aku kan laki-laki..ngng..ah.."

"Tidak masalah."

"Apakah..ah..apakah tidak akan berdampak negatif pada KC?" Jou mulai mendesah. Pertanyaannya mulai terganggu oleh reaksi tubuhnya.

"Aku punya otak."

"Tapi..mmhmm..tapi.." lengan Jou yang saat itu menahan tubuh Seto mulai mengendur. Rasa itu datang lagi. Sensasinya merangsang hormon testosteronnya kembali. Namun kali ini lebih lembut. Tak ada tali, tak ada sex toy, tak ada tamparan, hanya sedikit penekanan yang mengalirkan rasa nyaman.

"Tapi..tapi..jangan main kasar money bag!" Jou menghentikan sejenak aktifitas Kaiba.

"Hanya karena itu kau menghentikanku?" Kaiba sedikit kecewa.

"Tapi…masih banyak tapi nya!" Jou mulai menjerit. Tubuhnya kini terbaring lemah di sofa, menatap tuannya yang menuntut domisasi penuh akan dirinya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tapi aku ini kan hanya tunangan palsumu! Tidak ada acara-acara seperti ini!"

"Kita bisa bertunangan sungguhan kalalu kau mau." Kaiba makin meminimalisir jarak.

"Tapi..tapi kan!" Jou kehilangan kata-kata.

'Tidak! Ini jelas tidak benar! Aku masih punya Marik! Tidak..itu juga tidak benar! Bukankah aku sendiri yang telah memutuskan hubungan dengan Marik? Tapi kan tetap saja ini tidak benar! ' otak kecil Jou mencoba menyangkal.

"Aww…sudah kubilang jangan main kasar!" Jou meringis.

"Aku hanya menggigit kupingmu saja." Sebelum Jou protes lagi, Seto mulai menjilati daerah jajahannya. Hali itu membuat Jou memekik geli.

"Tubuhmu bergetar" Seto memandang Jou seductive.

"Wajar saja kan money bag!" Jou menunduk malu.

"Kau anggap apa aku Kaiba?" Lagi-lagi kegiatan Seto terhenti.

"Ngng?" Alis Kaiba terangkat sebelah.

"Iya. Aku tanya, kau anggap apa aku?"

" Anjingku?"

"Terlalu sering kau mengatakannya. Tak ada kata lain apa?"

"My puppy?"

"Arghh…sama saja! Aku ingin ungkapan yan lain…yang tidak berbau 'anjing' " Jou berkata lirih.

"My sunshine?"

"Eh?" seolah meminta penjelasan, Jou mulai menahan tubuh kaiba yang makin menindihnya.

"Ya. Sinar pagiku..sinar yang mampu menanangkan hariku. Sebuah kehangatan yang mampu melumerkan dinginnya jiwaku. Suatu keceriaan yang mampu mengimbangi sepiku."

_Blush_

Lagi-lagi muka Jou semerah tomat. Gombalan seorang Kaiba memang ampuh! Seyuman tipis mulai tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Kali ini seperti _break the rule _saja. Tidak ada Mutt, anjing kampung, my puppy, atau sejenisnya. Agak aneh juga sih. Tapi Jou senang. Dia dapat julukan baru dari tuannya.

"Sekarang jangan coba-coba hentikan kesenangan tuanmu lagi, anjing kampung!"

"Eh?" Kembali ke julukan awal. Anjing kampung? Argh!!

Tidak normal kan? Benar! Hubungan mereka memang absurd. Namun, jelas di dalam hati Seto, Jou merupakan orang terkasih. Biarkan sang waktu yang akan mendidik Seto agar mampu mengungkapkan cintanya dengan cara normal.

XXX

"Yugi, kau mau minum apa?" Yami mulai beranjak ke dapur. Saat ini mereka harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah lagi. Kebetulan mereka satu kelompok. Hanya pelajaran komunikasi bisnis. Kali ini tugasnya membuat interview yang berkualitas.

"Apa saja!" Yugi masih fokus ke layar komputer yang ada di kamar Yami.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Yami?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Orang tua ku pindah ke Mesir untuk mengurusi bisnisnya. Sesekali saat aku liburan aku menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke sana" Yami memasuki kamar dengan membawa dua gelas lemon tea.

"Kau tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Mungkin setelah lulus kuliah aku baru ikut mereka ke sana."

"Oh.." Yugi mengakhiri pertanyaannya.

Sejenak sepi. Hanya ada suara keyboard yang beradu dengan jemari meramaikan suasana. Yami masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Dia memang berencana untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yugi saat ini.

"Yugi.."

"Ya?" Yugi mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandang Yami lekat-lekat.

"Ngng..anu.." Yami makin grogi. Dia merasa jadi orang idiot ketika ditatap Yugi seperti itu.

"Yugi..aku mencintaimu. Sudah sejak lama aku mulai memperhatikanmu.."

"…"

'Oh My Ra! Oke, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya. Terserah mau diterima atau ditolak.' Yami membatin.

"Yami..aku.."

"Oke Yugi. Aku memang gila! Tidak apa kalau kamu menolakku. Itu sudah kuduga sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku lega telah mengutarakan perasaanku padamu.." Yami mulai salah tingkah. Dia mulai memutar-mutar gelas miliknya yang sudah setengah kosong. Rasa-rasanya ruangan ber AC tidak mampu mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya yang saat ini aktif berkeringat. Dia mulai panik.

"Tidak, bukan begitu.."

"Eh?" Yami mulai menatap ke dalam pemilik mata violet tersebut, menemukan sinar kesungguhan didalamnya.

"Aku hanya mau tanya satu hal…"

"Apa?" Sungguh,saat ini jantung Yami mulai berdetak dengan gerakan dipercepat.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi pacar seorang model?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya sering dikejar-kejar paparazzi, kencan sembunyi-sembunyi, lebih sibuk karena harus menemani pemotretan, harus tebal-tebal kuping menghadapi gossip yang menyebar, lalu.."

"Aku terima."

"Apa?"

"Aku mau."

"Benarkah?" Yami berbinar. Aibounya kini mulai menatap lantai, seolah menemukan hal menarik di bawah sana.

"Tatap aku aibou. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menerimaku?" Yami mulai memegang kedua pipi Yugi lembut.

Yugi mengangguk tipis. Jika saja saat itu Yami tak menangkap gerakan minimalisnya, entah dengan cara apa lagi Yugi mampu meyakinkannya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih aibou." Yami mulai memeluk erat Yugi. Jelas, Yami merasa sangat bahagia. Hari ini pasangan baru mulai lahir. Kisahnya akan terukir lebih indah untuk kedepannya.

XXX

**A/N**: Saya tahu chapter ini garing. Saya tahu chapter ini maksa. Saya tahu seharusnya ratingnya masuk ke T saja. Tapi..tapi..*jadi ketularan Jou* tapi saya sudah cukup berusaha. T-T

Untuk chapter depan, Marik akan muncul. Yeiy! ayo Marik, seret Jou!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. Saran dan kritik **sangat dibutuhkan**, karena seseorang tidak mungkin bisa menilai dirinya sendiri. Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan lewat review atau PM. Saya akan merespon semuanya dengan positif. ^-^ tenang saja, saya tidak punya alasan logis untuk mendendam kok. Saya malah merasa sangat senang bila ada yang bisa menyampaikan kekurangan saya. Tentunya dengan bahasa yang sopan *diracun karena kebanyakan bacot*

Oke, balas review dulu…

**Coolkid4869**: Terima kasih reviewnya. ^-^ Iya, si Jou ditinggal gitu aja di mansion. Seme kan harus ke kantor buat menuhin kebutuhan hidup ukenya.*digaplok karena ngaco* Kayaknya Kisara bakal jadi peran figuran saja deh. Tapi dia bakal muncul lagi kok di chapter mendatang. Tentunya sebagai nyamuk *halah* Oke Marik, persiapkan dirimu untuk chapter depan! Bantai Jou lagi. Huwahahahaha. Iya, si Yugi kasian, nyampe mewek gitu gara-gara roller coaster *padahal curhat terselubung sang author tuh* hehehe. Saya emang agak ngeri kalo naek uler2an kayak gitu. Mending maen uler2an yang ada dadunya aja deh *uler tangga*. Hehehe. Review lagi ya.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**: Iya, si Kaiba mang seenaknya aja ngaku2 kalo si Jou tuh tunangannya. Tapi berhasil loh! Ciee..Kaiba..Mokuba tentunya setuju dong! Kalo ngga kupecat dia dari perannya. Hahahaha. Terima kasih reviewnya. Mohon review kembali ya.

**Ryuu no kami**: hallow..Ryuu san. Emang, si dewa emang kurang ajar banget! Seenaknya aja mempermainkan nasib Jou. Huh, tak bisa dimaafkan! *author lempar batu sembunyi tangan* Cieh..yang sering di foto2..aku juga sering tuh di foto2..pas SD di kartu UAN, pas SMP dikartu UAN juga, pas SMA di kartu UAN juga T-T, pas di kuliahan buat ijazah ntar TT_TT review ya Ryuu. Oh iya, katanya mau buat fic di ygo? HARUS ADA PUPPY SHIPPING YA!!! *ditabok karena maksa* Oke, ficnya sangat kutunggu.

**Aihara Zala**: Terima kasih reviewnya Aihara san. Iya, ini puppy shippingnya aku banyakin. Aku juga senang pas liat si Yugi nangis pengen pulang. Imut banget.^-^ review lagi ya..

**Vi_chan91312**: Iya tuh, mereka tuh malu-malu anjing gitu..malunya sekali maunya beribu-ribu kali. Hehehe. Terima kasih reviewnya V san. Iya tuh, si Yami oon banget, masa nanya dulu mau lari apa ngga! Dasar Yami bego *nempeleng Yami* Rencana Kaiba selalu berhasil. Walau pesimis, pada akhirnya si Jou mau jadi tunangannya juga kan? Huehehehe..review lagi ya V san.

**Messiah Hikari**: Iyaaaaa….Jou ngapain lo ke rumah Kaiba? Buat masalah baru aja!*jitak kpala Jou hingga hampir bocor*

Jou: author kejam. Itu kan salahmu! *merenggut di pojokan*

Hehe. Sing sabar ya Jou! Orang sabar di sayang author. ^-^ Disini Yami dan Yugi dah jadian, Messiah san. Ga tumpengan nih?hahahaha. Yup, kedepannya tinggal meramu adegan rated M-nya. Hwahahaha..Yami aku akan menepati janji. Sini, peluk aku lagi. Ntar di chapter depan kamu bakal senang deh.

Yami: Benarkah? *langsung peluk-peluk*

Terimakasih reviewnya Messiah san. Sungguh aku tak akan terpacu membuat puzzle shipping jika tak ada dirimu..T-T

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Iya, sepertinya orang-orang telah memiliki hobi baru dengan head bang ke tembok. Sama Dika san, saya juga sempet shock dan jedot-jedotin kepala ke meja pas buatnya. *digaplok* O iya, terimakasih sudah diingatkan. Chapter 5 belum dijelaskan ya kenapa Mokuba bisa tahu bahwa Jou tuh calon kakak iparnya. Di chapter ini dah dijelasin tuh. Iya, Yami jago dah buat Yugi jantungan. Hahahahahaha. Untung ga ko'it si Yugi *digorok Yugi* Eh? Si Kaiba mang dah sarap dari sononya! Hahahaha. *disumbat sandal ama Kaiba* Permasalahan gender, KC, dan lain sebagainya dah di jawab Kaiba tuh..terima kasih reviewnya ya Dika san. Harap tanyakan lagi jika ada yang ga jelas, karena chapter ini sepertinya memang sangat tidak jelas. Hehehe.

**Shigeru**: Terima kasih reviewnya Shigeru san. ^-^ Iya, akhirnya malah lari ke Kaiba. Kayaknya sial deh tuh Jou. Bukannya dapet perlindungan malah dapet penganiayaan .*dikemplang Jou* Yugi emang cemen. Roller coaster aja takut! *dibacok Yugi* Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan anda Sigeru san. Kalau update fic jangan lupa promosi ke saya ya. Saya tunggu update-annya loh..*duh bahasa saya dah kayak ibu-ibu arisan aja. hehe*


	7. You're mine!

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Sunshine © Sora Tsubameki**

**Beberapa penggalan syair : Shallow sleep-Hydo**

Marik POV

_**I just saw you**_

_**I met you in a room far away**_

_**Though I cant remember what was said**_

Ruangan ini sepi. Aku kira aku hanya bermimpi. Aku mulai tidak mempercayai penglihatanku sendiri. Bahkan tindakanku berangsur mulai berhianat. Kau pergi…Sial, sudah tak tahan ya rupanya?

Aku masih membatu . Buliran keringat mulai membasahi kulit tan-ku. Mimpi yang aneh. Mengapa hanya kau? Mengapa hanya kau yang mengganggu tidurku?

_**I slowly reached out my hand**_

_**And as I almost touched you**_

_**You disappeared again**_

_**In a shallow sleep**_

Argh!! Aku mulai frustasi. Sudah beberapa hari ini kau belum juga kembali. Di mana aku harus mencari lagi? Apa kau baik-baik saja di luar sana? Bahkan sahabatmu sendiri tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Dimana kau, Katsuya?

_**I dreamt I was seeing you**_

_**Innocently, I remember the tenderness we shared**_

_**A feeling, as if overflowing in my hands, that nothing had changed**_

_**You were with me in my dream**_

Aku mulai takut…tentu aku sangat khawatir. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah mengetahuinya. Jika aku tidak menyayangimu, buat apa aku mempertahankan hubungan kita selama ini? Aku bisa saja membuangmu lalu menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain. Bahkan jika ku mau, bisa saja aku menduakanmu. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk melakukan hal itu, Katsuya. Hanya saja aku terlalu menyayangimu. Ya, rasa ini terlalu kuat menghujam di dasar hatiku. Aku memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam mencari kata-kata puitis, karena itu bukanlah style-ku. Kukira kau bisa memahami hal itu selama ini.

_**I just saw you **_

_**My sense are echoing**_

_**As if I can almost feel you**_

XXX

Normal POV

"Tuan Kaiba…" beberapa pelayan menunduk ketika tuan rumah memasuki mansionnya. Jou mengekor dari belakang. Setelah pulang kuliah Kaiba langsung menyeret Jou untuk ikut ke tempatnya.

"Kaiba, apa-apaan ini?" Jou mengerang frustasi. Lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Kaiba. Jou berlari kecil, mengimbangi langkah Seto yang lebar-lebar.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu. Akhir pekan ini kita akan menghadiri acara makan malam bersama para tetua." Seto makin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak lama mereka sampai juga di ruang makan. Jejeran peralatan makan dan gelas cantik tersusun rapi di atas sebuah meja panjang.

"Heh?" Jou tak mengerti. Buat apa dia dibawa ke sini.

"Kau harus mulai belajar tata cara _dinner_ yang benar." Seto melepas lengan Jou.

"Apa?" mata Jou membelalak. Bukan saja dia kaget dengan pelajaran intensifnya, akan tetapi jantungnya hampir saja keluar ketika Seto menginformasikan waktu pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan itu jelas terlalu cepat. Bayangkan, satu minggu? Apa yang bisa Jou lakukan dalam satu minggu? Tidak mungkin dia bisa menyerap semua pelajaran itu kan?

"Duduklah." Seto mulai menggeser sebuah kursi di hadapannya. Dengan ragu Jou duduk perlahan. Sungguh, Jou merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Seto mengambil posisi duduk di depan Jou.

Beberapa pelayan dengan sigap menyusun peralatan makan di depan meja Jou dan Seto. Terlihat beberapa macam jenis garpu berjejer di sebelah kanan Jou, dan pisau disebelah kirinya.

"Kita mulai dengan menu steak, Jou." Seto tampak terburu memperkenalkannya.

"Ambil pisau steakmu."

"Eh? yang mana?" Jou tampak panik. Di sebelah kanannya terlihat bermacam-macam pisau. Ada pisau ikan, pisau dessert , pisau dinner, pisau keju, dan tentu saja pisau steak.

"Ck, ambil yang bergerigi. Itu pisau steak." Seto mengomando.

"Oo.." Jou mulai mengambil pisaunya dengan tampang aneh.

'Bah, mau makan saja sesulit ini!' Batin Jou menjerit.

"Sekarang ambil garpu steaknya."

"Eh? yang mana lagi itu?" seketika mata Jou terbelalak. Kini matanya beralih ke sebelah kiri, tempat garpu yang diletakkan di sebelahnya. Ada yang berukuran kecil dan ramping, ada pula yang berukuran sedang dengan gagang sedikit panjang. Bukannya sama saja ya fungsinya? Jou mulai nangis bombay dalam hati.

"Garpunya ada di urutan pertama. Yang ukurannya paling panjang."

"Oo.." lagi-lagi Jou hanya bisa ber-oo ria.

Tak lama salah satu pelayan mulai menghidangkan daging panggang beserta saladnya.

"Pegang peralatan makanmu seperti ini, Jou." Seto mulai mempraktekkannya di depan Jou.

"Begini?"

"Argh..bukan! kalau begitu seperti kuli bangunan. Kau mau makan atau bercocok tanam sih?" Seto frustasi. Batinnya menyesal karena telah menerima undangan makan malam dari para tetua. Kalau begini caranya bisa-bisa terjadi perang dunia ketiga di meja makan.

"Begini?" tangan Jou serasa terkilir. Megang garpu saja susahnya setengah mati.

_Klontang!!_

Akhirnya pisau yang dipegang Jou jatuh ke lantai. Beberapa garpu disebelahnya juga ikut terjatuh dan meramaikan suasana.

"Argh!!!" Seto mengerang di luar kendali.

XXX

Sementara di Yami's apartment

"Besok aku pemotretan. Kau mau ikut, Yugi?" Yami mengusap pipi Yugi lembut. Hari ini Yami mengajak Yugi bermain ke apartemennya. Yugi tak menyangka, kini mereka jadi sepasang kekasih. Sejak saat itu hatinya tak karuan. Bukan cemas, hanya lonjakan feromon berlebih saja. Sosok Yami sudah seperti sang phobos yang melengkapi sang Deimos untuk planet hatinya.

"Yami…" Yugi bergerak risih. Ekor matanya mulai melirik beberapa buah majalah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa aibou?"

"…" Yugi makin membeku. Kepalanya terasa panas. Tak bisa dipungkiri, gambar-gambar itu makin mengundang saja untuk dilihat.

"Kau mulai mengagumi gambarku?" Yami tersenyum nakal, seolah menantang.

"Ah.." muka Yugi semerah tomat. Niatnya terbaca juga.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memperlihatkan aslinya" Yami mulai berbisik lembut ke telinga Yugi. Seketika, bulu kuduk Yugi mulai meremang. Suara itu seperti membawa sebuah mantra peringan tubuh ke dalam dirinya.

Yami makin meminimalisir jarak. Suara nafas kian memburu. Posisi Yugi terdesak. Yami makin mendominasi di atas.

"….kau bergetar." Yami berhenti. Dia mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yugi yang ketakutan dan menutup mata di atas sofa.

"Jangan…jangan berhenti" Yugi mulai menarik kemeja Yami untuk mendekat. Pengalaman pertama jelas membawa perasaan asing. Namun, Yugi tahu dia menginginkan Yami. Sentuhannya selalu membawa kenyamanan di setiap porinya.

Yugi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik di bagian perutnya. Debaran jantung mulai bersahutan. Mereka mulai melambung, merengkuh nikmat diatas garis khayal.

"Yami..ngng.." Yugi mengerang. Yami mulai memberikan kissmark di beberapa areal sensitifnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya, aibou?"

"Huh?" refleks Yugi terhenyak. Tak lama Yami mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yugi, membiarkan aibounya bertelanjang dada. Debaran jantung makin bertalu. Muka Yugi sudah pasti semerah tomat. Tak lama Yami mulai menundukkan wajahnya. Dia mulai menjilati bagian pusar Yugi, memberikan sedikit hisapan dan gigitan lembut disana.

"Argh..Yami..Yami..Ngng.." Yugi menggeliat frustasi. Jelaslah sekarang maksudnya. Ternyata mencoba pose itu? Pose Yami di majalah itu?

"Suaramu makin membuatku gila!" Yami mulai menjilati bibirnya. Dia makin menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya.

XXX

Senja mulai datang. Akhirnya pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Dengan langkah goyah Jou memasuki apartemen barunya. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Masih banyak yang harus dia pelajari hari berikutnya. Dengan malas Jou mulai menggesek kunci elektronik miliknya. Seketika pintu terbuka.

"Lebih baik aku mandi." dengan sisa tenaga Jou mulai merilekskan pikirannya. Tak lama tubuhnya segar kembali. Dia mulai menyamankan diri di atas futon. Sepi…pikirannya mulai menerawang.

'aneh…dengan mudahnya aku mengikuti permainan gila CEO sinting itu…' Jou mulai menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Aku bisa saja menolaknya kan? Tapi entah kenapa aku mulai menginginkannya. Rasanya tak rela kalau tidak sehari saja mendengar caci makinya'

_Ting tong_

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunanya. Kaiba? Buat apa dia datang malam-malam begini? Mau ngasih pelajaran lagi? selarut ini?

"Argh..tidak bisa besok saja apa?" Jou mulai bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. Tanpa curiga dia mulai membukanya.

"Katsuya…" mata Jou mulai terbelalak melihat Marik yang saat ini sudah berdiri dengan tatapan horror di depannya.

XXX

**A/N: **Gebugin aja saya. Matiin saya. Biar ramai. Biar mengadu sampai gaduh. Atau saya harus lari ke hutan kemudian turun ke pantai? *stress*

Balas review..balas review..

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**: Wah, makasih banyak Shena san. Saya sangat senang dengan reviewnya. ^^. Jadi tambah semangat buat updatenya.^_^. Iya, Kaiba emang hebat! Dia tahu aja si Jou lagi butuh tempat . Marik muncul!! Yeah! Ada request? Gimana enaknya buat nyiksa Jou lagi? enaknya diapain si Jou ? dicincang? Dijadiin perkedel? Di rape habis-habisan?Huahahaha. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur. T-T aku tunggu requestnya ya.^_^

**Vi ChaN91312**: Hallo V chan. Seto emang dah gila. Dia gila gara-gara Jou . Iya, Jou kan blo'on. Mana sadar kalau Seto tuh suka ke dia. Eh, tapi di chapter ini Jou juga dah mulai menyadari juga kalau dia juga suka Seto loh. Iya, sebenernya saya juga berpikir Yami nembaknya kecepatan. Tapi kepepet timing sih. *digaplok Yami* Thx V chan, Ini aku update.^_^. Review lagi ya.

**Messiah Hikari****: **Hallo Messiah chan..^_^. Aku dah approve di fb. Makasih ya dah di add. ^_^. Aku seneng reviewmu. Selalu membawa semangat buat update. Makasih dukungannya. O iya, adegannya diirit-irit ya. Ga lucu kan kalo baru jadian dah langsung sosor2 . Ibarat kue tart, mereka tuh cherry-nya . Aku akan berusaha adegannya selalu manis di setiap chapterku. ^_^

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Hohoho. Otak Kaiba brilliant? *ngelirik Kaiba yang lagi senyum2 bangga* Cih, jangan puji-puji dia Dika. Makin besar kepala aja tuh orang! *disambit Kaiba*Eh, bagus juga tuh panggilan baru Mokuba. Moo-chan~~hwahaha. Mirip sapi.^_^. Iya, si Jou mau diperlakukan kayak gitu. La wong pada dasarnya dia juga suka ama Seto. Cuma malu-malu anjing gitu.*digampar Jou. Gampar balik!* Iya..Yami dan Yugi dah jadian. Aku seneng loh ngebuat adegan pas mereka jadian.^_^. Review lagi ya Dika san.

**ryuu no kami **: Hallo, Ryuu kun. Thx dah review. Iya, iya, kalo dah UN langsung buat ficnya ya. Jangan lupa harus ada puppyshipnya. Huahaha. Semoga sukses ujiannya. ^_^. Kalo mau tanya suatu hal yang menyangkut pelajaran, tanyain aja lewat PM. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa bantu. Mmm..masalahnya..masalahnya..aku juga guru kelas tiga SMP ^_^.Hwahaha. *Sst…jangan bilang-bilang muridku aku buat fic macam gini ya. ^_~*

**Coolkid**: Maaf coolkid san. Baru kuupdate lagi ni sunshine. Marik datang tuh. Menurutmu si Jou mendingan disiksa dulu ama Marik, apa langsung disiksa Kaiba aja?Huahaha. Oke, kutunggu usulnya. Review lagi ya..

**Aihara Zala**: Hallo Aihara san. Terima kasih dah review. Maaf lemonnya buat chapter depan aja ya. Bingung kalo lemon mulu ni cerita ga kelar-kelar. hehe. Janji deh, chapter depan ada lemon. Tapi ga tahu pairing yang mana. Yang pasti akan ada lemon. Umm! *mengangguk mantap* Oke, jangan lupa review lagi ya. ^_^

**Shinrei Azuranica**: Wah, makasih Shinrei san. Saya senang sekali kalau fic abal ini bisa menghibur anda. Iya, saya sangat cinta dengan puppyshipping. Terimakasih banyak dah baca semua chapternya. Semoga chapter ini masih bisa menghibur. Jangan lupa review lagi ya.


	8. Finally, I found you!

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Sunshine © Sora Tsubameki**

**Chapter 8: Finally, I found you!**

"Katsuya…"

Mata Jou terbelalak. Marik datang. Akhirnya dia berhasil menemukannya…

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?" Jou berusaha mati-matian memendam rasa kekhawatirannya. Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar. Sosok Marik yang sering hadir di mimpi buruknya kini datang. Dia nyata. Dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tak bisa lepas dariku!" kedua mata Marik mulai berkilat. Andai penglihatan bisa membunuh, Jou mungkin sudah dari tadi tewas di tempat.

"Pergi kau!" Jou menutup daun pintu dengan tergesa. Namun, Marik muai menahannya. Pintunya terbuka setengah, terdorong dari arah dalam dan luar.

" Kau harus ikut bersamaku, Katsuya!" Marik mulai menambahkan sedikit penekanan.

"Pergi kau! Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi." Jou masih berusaha menutup daun pintunya.

"Aku akan pergi setelah berhasil membawamu!" dengan tenaga ekstra Marik berhasil membuka pintunya. Hal itu membuat Jou terdorong dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dengan muka pucat Jou mulai mundur. Marik bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti!!" dengan tubuh bergetar Marik mulai mencengkram leher Jou dengan satu tangannya. Hampir saja Jou mati tercekik.

"Aku sudah bilang hubungan kita sudah berakhir!" Jou menatap tajam ke arah mantan kekasihnya. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Jou menahan semua rasa takutnya. Dia tahu persis watak Marik. Marik bisa saja membunuhnya kalau dia mau, meski alasannya murni karena cinta.

"Bah! Sudah menemukan pacar baru yang lebih kaya rupanya? _bitch_!"

_Plakk_

Pipi Jou memerah. Marik menamparnya lagi. Rasa panas yang telah lama tidak Jou rasakan kini mulai menjalar lagi.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku." Marik mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jou. Dia mulai menyeret Jou kasar, meninggalkan ruangan menuju tempat parkiran di lantai dasar.

"Jangan paksa aku, brengsek!" Jou meronta. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri. Pergelangan tangannya serasa panas. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jou menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak.

"Rupanya mau pakai kekerasan, hah?" Marik mulai melepaskan cengkramannya. Kini tangannya menjambak rambut emas milik Jou. Dia mulai mendongakkan kepala Jou dan menghadapkan sedekat mungkin ke arahnya.

"Sa..sakit.." air mata Jou menggenang. Lehernya serasa mau patah.

_Duakk_

Seolah tuli, Marik mulai membenturkan kepala Jou ke tembok terdekat. Tak dihiraukan rintihan Jou yang minta dilepaskan.

"Arghh..hentikan!" Jou makin meronta. Namun, tenaga Marik jauh lebih besar darinya. Perlawanan Jou tak berimbas apapun padanya.

_Duak_

Sekali lagi Marik membenturkannya. Kini kesadaran mulai perlahan meninggalkan Jou. Semua putih. Tak lama, Jou mulai tak sadarkan diri.

XXX

Pagi hari, Universitas Domino

"Apa? Jou tidak ada?" Yugi sangat terkejut dengan informasi yang ia dapat pagi itu. Seto terlihat panik dan mengusap mukanya kasar.

"Siang ini aku akan mencarinya. Aku pasti menemukannya." aura Seto terlihat gelap. Jelas dia sangat marah. Penculikan itu terjadi di depan matanya! Tidak mungkin Jou melarikan diri. Tidak ada alasan real bagi Jou untuk melakukannya. Pasti seseorang telah masuk dan membawanya pergi. Dari jejak yang ditinggalkan, jelas Jou sempat melakukan perlawanan. Sudah pasti ada yang menculiknya! Bagaimana bisa Jou lolos dari pengawasannya. Dia sudah memesan _security_ untuk berjaga-jaga di depan apartment miliknya. Bagaimana bisa penjahat itu masuk. Seto makin sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Satu-satunya pihak yang patut dicurigai adalah Marik. Ya, orang sinting itu pasti berhasil menemukan Jou.

"Sebaiknya aku juga ikut denganmu…" Yugi terlihat ragu. Hari ini dia sudah ada acara dengan Yami. Bukankah hari ini dia berjanji untuk menemani Yami pergi ke studio? Ah, tidak perlu dipusingkan. Nyawa sahabatnya terancam. Acara dengan Yami bisa di _cancel _dan diganti lain hari.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menjemput anjingku sendiri." Kaiba berkata penuh penekanan. Dia tidak terima kalau Marik bisa membawa Jou dengan begitu mudahnya. Jika peliharaannya diambil, dia selaku tuannya akan mengambilnya sendiri!

XXX

Siang hari, di studio pemotretan

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yugi?" Yami menghampiri Yugi di sela istirahatnya. Aibounya terlihat sangat murung siang itu. Yami mulai menenggak air mineral yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yugi berusaha untuk tersenyum. Seharusnya masalah Jou tidak perlu sampai mengganggu _mood_ Yami juga. Dia tidak mau Yami memusingkan masalah ini juga.

"Kau terlihat murung dari tadi pagi. Ada yang salah denganku?" Yami melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang kekasihnya. Dia mulai mengangkat tubuh Yugi dan mendudukkannya di meja marmer yang tingginya hampir menyamai pinggang Yami. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu." Yugi mulai mengelus pipi Yami lembut.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke ruang sebelah. Kau tunggu disini." Yami mulai meninggalkan Yugi sendiri di ruangan pribadinya. Kini Yugi berada di ruangan seorang diri.

"Yami, kau sudah siap?" Seseorang mulai mengetuk pintu. Tak lama, sebuah kepala muncul di depan pintu.

"Err..kau lihat Yami?" Seorang pemuda berambut putih mulai menyapa Yugi.

"Dia baru saja keluar." Yugi tersenyum manis.

"Ok. Kau Mutou Yugi. Benar? Aku manajer Yami. Senang bertemu denganmu." Pemuda itu mulai tersenyum ramah. Dia masih berada di depan pintu. Tak berniat untuk masuk.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Yugi memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Aku Ryou. Oke, santai saja Yugi. Anggap saja ruangan sendiri." Ryou berlalu, meninggalkan Yugi seorang diri.

"Anak yang manis." Ryou mulai tersipu.

XXX

Sinar matahari mulai menyengat. Sepertinya sudah siang. Jou berusaha mengerjap matanya berulang kali. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Setelah kejadian itu, Jou tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di ruangan ini, ruangan yang serasa asing baginya. Bukan apartemen barunya, bukan juga apartemen lamanya. Dimana dia?

"Sudah sadar rupanya?" sesosok pria berkulit tan mulai menyapanya.

"Marik.." suara Jou tercekat di tenggorokan. Kejadian malam itu mulai ter_falsh back_ di otak kecilnya. Dia ingat Marik berhasil menemukannya, membenturkan kepalanya, dan menyeretnya keluar apartemen. Dari mana dia tahu apartemen barunya?

"Kau tahu, sejak kau pergi, setiap hari aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendatangi tempat kuliahmu. Ternyata penantianku berbuah hasil. Kau masuk kuliah juga hari itu. Tapi aku sempat terpukul melihat CEO kaya itu mengantarmu pulang." Marik memicingkan matanya.

"Aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi. Terserah apa yang akan aku lakukan, brengsek!" Jou memberontak. Dia mulai mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Namun, seutas tali mulai menahan gerakannya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat di sudut ranjang.

"_Che_, berapa kali harus aku katakan bahwa bukan kau yang memutuskan!" Marik mulai menaiki ranjang dan merangkak ke arah Jou.

"Mau apa kau?" Jou makin berusaha membebaskan diri. Sial, tali itu terlalu erat mengikatnya. Buliran keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mulai meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memilikimu, Katsuya. Tidak juga dia.." Marik mulai berbisik. Dia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jou satu persatu. Suara Jou tercekat. Panik mulai mengaburkan penglihatannya.

"BRENGSEK! JANGAN LAKUKAN LAGI!"

"Kenapa? Sudah bosan rupanya?" tak sabaran, Marik mulai merobek kemeja Jou. Kini dada putih Jou mulai terekspos.

"Jangan… kumohon…" Jou mulai melemah. Marik mulai menindihnya di atas.

"Berapa kali harus kuberitahu bahwa akulah yang berkuasa di sini, Katsuya!" Marik mulai menelanjangi Jou. Dia mulai memisahkan kaki Jou dengan paksa, menaikkan dan menumpukannya di pundak. Jou menggeleng cepat. Matanya mulai memelas. Ini pemerkosaan, benar-benar pemerkosaan!

Marik menurunkan resleting miliknya, menegangkannya sebentar lalu memasuki tubuh Jou tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"ARGH!!!" Jou menjerit. Dia mencoba berontak, tapi Marik makin meminimalisir jarak.

"Ya, berteriaklah seperti itu!" Marik makin mendorong dan bergerak masuk. Memasuki tubuh Jou yang belum siap. Seketika cairan putih bercampur dengan merah.

"Bajingan kau, Marik. Brengsek kau!" Jou memegang erat tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Bagian tubuhnya kini luka. Marik masih mempercepat gerakannya, membuat luka Jou makin melebar.

"Argh..argh..ahhh…" Marik mengerang keenakan, sedangkan yang dibawah makin menjerit kesakitan.

"Katsuya..ahh…" beberapa sodokan terakhir berhasil membuat Marik mencapai klimaks. Cairan putih memenuhi tubuh Jou. Marik mulai terengah dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Bajingan kau…" Jou menatap Marik jijik. Tak ada lagi sisa cinta untuknya. Semua hilang. Otaknya mulai tumpul, melihat reaksi Marik yang terpuaskan.

"Ah..hah..hah..my honey.." seolah tuli, Marik mulai memeluk Jou dan berbaring lemah di sampingnya.

"Pergi kau..pergi…" suara Jou makin melemah. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua. Rektumnya masih mengeluarkan darah segar. Dia tidak bisa mengobatinya, karena tangannya dalam keadaan terikat. Akhirnya Jou hanya bisa meringis, mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari tempat Marik berbaring.

"Seto…" air mata Jou meleleh. Sungguh dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Marik lakukan lagi padanya nanti. Ruangan serasa jauh lebih dingin. Jou menggigil ketakutan. Pasti setelah ini dia akan demam karena infeksi. Jou menahan getaran tubuhnya dan mulai menangis dalam sunyi.

---tbc---

**A/N**: Hpf..selesai juga. Chapter ini aku garap lebih serius. Sempat pusing memikirkan reaksi Marik yang berkarakter psyco tapi memiliki perasaan cinta mendalam kepada Jou. Akhirnya yang terbesit hanya bdsm. Argh!!! Sempat terbersit untuk buat threesome juga T-T. *sarap* saya juga sempat bingung karena settingnya yang melompat-lompat. Semoga reader ga pusing ya. T-T

Oke, jawab review..jawab review..

**Dika the WINGed Kuriboh**: Hohoho. Iya tuh, si Jou nerima kursus 'cara makan yang benar' ala bangsawan. Saya sebenarnya juga mau diajarin kayak gitu. Apalagi ama KAIBA!!!! Argh…pengen!!! *lebay tiada tara* Disini Marik saya buat semi antagonis gitu. *kata-kata yang aneh* Dia cinta mati loh ama Jou. Cieh cieh Jou..makasih Dika san. Review lagi ya ^__^

**Noir**: Wah, salam kenal. Terimakasih kritikannya. Saya akan berusaha untuk jadi lebih baik. ^^

**Aihara zala**: Aihara san!!! Gimana? Gimana? Masih kurang lemonnya? Ugh..*tertohok* iya, ini adegan puppyshippingnya aku banyakin. ^__^ semoga bisa menghibur. Terimakasih reviewnya. Mohon review lagi ya.

**Messiah hikari**: Ngng..duh agak ribet ni ngomongnya. Disini ada Ryou Messiah chan.T-T bisa tebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Semuanya dah kupikirkan. Hubungan mereka akan menerima sedikit cobaan. Hehe *dikemplang*. Wah, Messiah chan juga ngajar? Wah,,kita emang jodoh!! *digeplak karena ngaco* iya, aku ngajar science. Untung kita ga ngajar bareng ya. Yang ada malah ngomongin ygo mulu di depan kelas. Huahahaha. Ganbatte Messiah chan. Luv u. ^__^

**Coolkid**: Hmm…betul itu..*angguk-angguk* mending si Jou kita rajam sambil diperkaos . gimana tugasnya di kampus? Dah kelar? O iy, makasih info shipping dan tata cara dinnernya, buat nambah2 referensi. Iya, aku akan sabar menanti requestnya. ^__^ semangat ya di kampus!

**Michiyo momoka**: Salam kenal Michiyo san. Selamat datang di fic saya. Wah, Marik ga usah dikasihani. Orang psyco macem dia ga ada bagus-bagusnya. *digaplok Marik* Iya dong, so pasti Seto bakal nolongin Jou. Tapi tahan dulu..kita siksa Jou terlebih dahulu *seringai iblis*. Eh Yugi, kamu kenapa jadi agresif gitu?? Hohoho..sekali-kali Yugi yang agresif deh. Oke, jangan lupa review lagi ya. ^__^

**Vi-chan91312**: Woi Marik, dah tiga orang tuh yang terharu karena lo mencintai Jou! *Marik tersenyum bangga*. Iya, ngapain lo ngajak Yugi ke pemotretan lo, Yam? Mau pamer? Iya? *nyuntrungin jidad Yami* Iya, akhirnya Marik menemukan Jou!! Ayo siksa Jou! Hihi. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi ya ^__^

**Kuzu here Kuzu there**: Salam kenal Kuzu san. ^__^ selamat datang di fic rated M saya. Hehe. Eh, beneran fic saya dibaca ulang? Wah, senangnya. ^__^. Makasih Kuzu san. Iya, ini aku tampilkan adegan lemonnya. Hanya saja sepertinya kurang seger ya? ^__^ saya akan berusaha lagi. Terimakasih reviewnya. Mohon review kembali.

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran**: Eh? Nungguin nyampe lumutan? Uwow..makasih. Saya senang ternyata Shena chan masih sudi membaca fic abal saya. T-T. Iya, itu Marik. Dan alasan dia tahu tentang keberadaan Jou sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Disini saya sudah kabulkan permintaan Shena chan untuk menyiksa Jou. Nanti-nanti aja lah si Kaiba jemputnya. Tunggu sampe Jou karatan, teraniaya, dan tertindas. Hohoho. *tos dengan Shena chan*. Ini aku sudah panjangkan ceritanya. Semoga masih bisa menghibur. Mohon review lagi ya.^__^

**Shinrei Azuranica**: Makasih reviewnya Shinrei san. ^__^ Requestnya dah kubuat nih. Si Jou disiksa dulu aja ama Marik. Iya, Kaiba mah belakangan aja. Tunggu nyampe Jou tercabik-cabik dan terkoyak-koyak dulu. *dikemplang Jou* Mohon review lagi ya.

Hmm..dah balas review..pulang ah. Oke, saya pulang ya. ^__^


	9. The Fact

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Sunshine © Sora Tsubameki**

**Beta reader by Nad  
**

**---Chapter 9: The Fact---  
**

"Tuan Kaiba" beberapa butler menunduk hormat saat Seto melenggang di mansionnya. Hari ini adalah hari perjamuan bersama tetua. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Semestinya semua dapat berjalan lancar, jika saja Jou tidak menghilang. Semuanya akan berjalan sempurna jika saja Jou ada disampingnya. Namun, kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai rencana. Keberadaan Jou tak diketahui. Seto sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk mencari Jou di apartemennya, bahkan di kediaman Marik. Namun semuanya tak membawakan hasil. Nihil! Jou tak juga ditemukan. Marik pun sulit sekali untuk diajak berkomunikasi. Media massa juga tidak tahu banyak tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"Pasti dia." Seto mulai jengah. Dia sudah berada di tempat kerjanya dan mulai memikirkan beberapa strategi untuk mengorek info dari Marik. Namun, semua butuh waktu. Tak mungkin malam ini Jou ditemukan. Marik adalah satu-satunya orang yang memiliki motif atas hilangnya Jou dari pengawasan Seto.

"Argh!!" Kaiba menggebrak meja frustasi. Napasnya mulai memburu. Belum pernah dia dipermainkan seperti ini. Akal sehatnya mulai beranjak pergi. Nafsu dan kegelisahan mulai perlahan menggantikannya. Ternyata hati sang CEO tidaklah sekeras batu. Dia mulai merasakan sesak saat Jou berada jauh darinya.

xxx

Paviliun itu berukuran mini. Suara ombak dan pencahayaan yang minim mulai mengaburkan suasana di dalamnya. Jou mulai sibuk mengitari ruangan. Tempat ini begitu asing. Panorama pantai dan semilir angin laut mulai menyapa hidungnya. Ada sebuah tempat yang menjorok ke arah pantai. Dia bisa melihatnya dari jendela kaca didepannya. Jou mulai melemparkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk.

"Brengsek!" dengan geram Jou melempar pintu dengan vas bunga disampingnya. Pintunya terkunci. Pasti Marik yang melakukannya. Bahkan Jou tak diperkenankan untuk sekedar beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Kau mencari ini?" dari arah kamar mandi keluar sosok pria berkulit tan, Marik.

"Kemarikan kuncinya." Perkataan yang sia-sia. Jelas saja Marik tak akan memberikannya.

"Sudahlah, aku jengah dengan semuanya. Berhenti memberontak!" Marik mulai mengantongi kunci tersebut ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. Dia mengalungkan sebuah handuk kecil dan membiarkan tubuhnya bertelanjang dada. Buliran air mulai menetes dari arah rambutnya.

"…" Jou tertunduk. Jelas amarah mulai menguasai dirinya. Marik sekali lagi berhasil menyetubuhinya. Dia melakukan beberapa tindakan kriminal dan sekarang berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jangan seenaknya kau." geraham Jou mulai bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Dengar Katsuya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau adalah milikku. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat merebutmu dariku." Marik sekali lagi mulai menjambak dan mendongakkan kepala Jou. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut kekasihnya itu, tidak juga dengan Seto. Benar-benar egois.

"Aku berangkat. Mungkin aku akan pulang sore ini. Kerjaan menunggu." Marik mulai membuka lemari dan mengambil setelan kemeja di dalamnya.

"Oh ya, kau mau titip apa?" tanpa rasa bersalah Marik menatap Jou lembut. Jou hanya memutar bola matanya. Mungkin dia lelah, mungkin dia sudah jengah.

"Titip pisau—untuk membunuhmu."

"…hm. Selera humormu meningkat." Marik tersenyum simpul dan segera beranjak pergi, mengunci pintu dari luar dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Brengsek!!" Jou mulai meremas kepalanya hingga merontokkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Dia merasa tak berdaya. Marik mengurungnya di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Tentu saja publik tak akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa kabur dari tempat berteralis besi dan terkunci rapat dari luar.

XXX

Malam hari di studio pemotretan…

"Yugi?" Ryou mengetuk pintu. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Sepertinya dia tertidur…" Ryou memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan. Yugi tertidur di sebuah kursi rias, dengan menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja marmer. Jadwal Yami yang padat membuat Yugi sering kali harus menemani Yami hingga larut malam. Ryou mulai mendekat, memperhatikan keletihan yang terpancar jelas di muka Yugi. Hari ini tentu sangat melelahkan. Setelah pulang kuliah Yugi langsung berangkat ke studio pemotretan, menemani Yami yang sedari siang ada di sana. Yami terpaksa tidak mengikuti beberapa mata kuliah. Akhirnya Yugi lah yang sibuk sana sini untuk mengurus beberapa tugas yang semestinya wajib Yami kerjakan. Benar-benar seorang kekasih yang pengertian.

"Yugi---" dengan hati-hati Ryou mulai mendekati pemuda berparas malaikat itu. Suara nafas Yugi makin terdengar jelas. Beberapa saat, lamunan Ryou terusik oleh suara getaran ponsel. Tentu saja itu ponsel milik Yami.

"Seto Kaiba?" heran melihat tampilan nama di layer ponsel Yami, Ryou mulai menjawab.

"Yami, aku butuh bantuanmu." terdengar suara Seto di seberang sana.

"Maaf, sepertinya Yami masih sibuk. Jika dia sudah kembali nanti akan saya sampaikan." setelah itu sambungan ponsel terputus. Beberapa saat Yugi mulai terbangun. Sepertinya suara Ryou sedikit mengusik tidurnya.

"Ngng—" Yugi mulai membuka sebelah matanya. Dia mulai menggeliat kecil.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu." Ryou mulai membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa." Yugi tersenyum manis sambil mengucek-ngucek bola matanya. Raut muka Ryou memerah. Pastinya saat itu ekspresi Yugi terlihat sangat manis.

"Yami sudah selesai? sepertinya aku ketiduran." Yugi mulai menggeliat lagi, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mulai memfokuskan penglihatannya.

"Sebentar lagi. Hanya menunggu pengambilan gambar untuk melengkapi sesi wawancara." Ryou tersenyum tenang.

"Sepertinya kita akan sering berinteraksi mulai sekarang." Ryou tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Yugi balas tersenyum.

xxx

Setting kembali ke mansion Kaiba…

Seto masih belum beranjak dari meja kerjanya.

"Mereka sudah datang." Isono membungkuk hormat. Para tetua sudah datang didampingi seorang wanita, Kisara. Dengan langkah tenang mereka mulai memasuki mansion kediaman Seto Kaiba.

Mereka duduk mengitari meja makan. Para pelayan mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Tak lama tuan rumah datang, menduduki kursi terujung.

"Mana calon pendampingmu?" Aknadin mulai menginterupsi.

"Dia tak bisa memenuhi undangan. Ada urusan penting yang harus dikerjakan." Seto berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Urusan apa? _part time_?" Aknadin tersenyum sinis dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh ya, setahuku kita tidak mengundang Kisara dalam acara perjamuan ini. " Kaiba menatap dingin ke arah Kisara. Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang. Seto pintar sekali mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dia datang kesini untuk jaga-jaga." Profesor Hawkins tersenyum menantang.

Seto menautkan salah satu alisnya, tanda meminta keterangan lebih lanjut.

"Dia kami ikut sertakan untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu calon suamimu itu tidak datang." Aknadin makin tersenyum lebar, membawa efek tak enak pada makanan pembuka yang disediakan. Suasana di meja makan terlihat menegang. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Tidak masuk akal. Apa maksudnya dengan berjaga-jaga?

"Sudah kubilang aku –"

"Lebih bijak kalau untuk saat ini kau tidak mengambil keputusan dengan gegabah. Aku sangat mengerti jiwa mudamu yang masih meledak-ledak. Kaiba butuh generasi penerus, Seto. Kuharap kau paham itu." Aknadin menghabiskan hidangan pembukanya. Setelah itu, pelayan menghidangkan menu utama. Sama saja, suasana masih diliputi kebisuan. Kisara makin menunduk, tak berani menatap Seto yang mulai mengeluarkan aura gelap.

"Hn, kami tahu calonmu itu mustahil memberikan keturunan." Aknadin tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh, hanya karena itu? Kalau untuk itu kami bisa mengadopsi an—"

"Kami butuh keturunan dari darah seorang Kaiba. " sekali lagi Aknadin menegaskan. Mukanya masih tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan---"

"Jika tidak bisa, jadikan Kisara yang kedua." Aknadin lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Seto terkejut, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Mustahil. Bahkan Seto benar-benar mulai meragukan pendengarannya.

XXX

**A/N**: Akhirnya update juga. Makin kesini sunshine makin jadi drama begini ya…*bletak* Maafkan saya minna. Mulai melabil nih sepertinya. Hueee…TT__TT Ya sudah, langsung balas review saja ya.

**Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje : **Iya, Jou lagi2 di raep ama Marik. TT__TT Yang tabah ya my honey. *dipentung* Terima kasih sudah mereview. Review lagi ya. ^__^

**Messiah Hikari: **Wajarlah kalau Marik sarap. Huehehe. Nah, udah mulai tumbuh tuh benih2 heartshipping nya, dek. Sip..review lagi ya. ^__^

**Ryuu no kami : **Betul! Peperangan antara puzzleshipping dan heartshipping sudah dimulai. Huehehe. Wah sayangnya si Jou ga bisa berobat ke dokter fujoshi itu lagi, Ryuu kun. Huehehe. Sebenarnya, dokter fujoshi itu terasuki author loh. Huahaha! *bletak* wah, tidak usah pakai sensei *tidak pantas dipanggil sensei* Panggil saya Sora san saja. ^__^

**vi_chan91312: **Setuju! mati aja lo, Rik! *digaplok* Ryou emang naksir Yugi tuh kayaknya, V chan. Muahaha!! Makasih reviewnya ya. Jangan lupa review lagi. ^__^

**Aljabar tralala**: Terima kasih sudah me review, Kuzu san. Betul, Seto cinta mati ama Jou dan Jou diperebutkan. Aww..beruntunglah kau Jou. *digorok* Request tendershipping? Oke. Saya usahakan ya. ^__^

**Coolkid: **Huahaha. Semangat buat denahnya, Ta. Saya juga senang kalau Jou menderita. Yeah! *Tos bareng* Tendershipping? Oke. Saya usahakan ya. ^__^ Review lagi, Ta.

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh****: **Dika san takut dengan Marik?? Wah, padahal Marik tuh seksi loh. Huehehe *dicemplungin ke jurang* Adegan nyaho??Huahahaha.. Seiring waktu, Dika san pasti akan mengerti maksud adegan nyaho tersebut*dibanting* Terima kasih reviewnya. ^__^ Review lagi ya.

**Shinrei Azuranica: **Whot? Kurang sadis?? Iya, kayak ga ada cowok lain aja lo, Rik. Sayangnya si Malik tidak akan muncul disini. Jadi benar-benar tidak akan ada cowok lagi deh kayaknya. Huahaha! Iya, Kaiba belom nyobain!! Jangankan di raep, dijilat aja belum pernah! *laknat* Terima kasih reviewnya. ^__^

**Shena BlitzRyuseiran****: **Betul. Bagus juga tuh. Pertama Jou diculik Marik, lalu di ambil Kaiba, lalu diculik lagi, lalu di balikin lagi, lalu…*author dimutilasi* Wah selamat UN ya, Shena san. Saya doakan semoga sukses. Terima kasih sudah mereview. ^__^

**Din-chan: **Terima kasih reviewnya Din chan. Saya juga suka kalau Jou semakin tersiksa dan menderita. Huehehe*tos lagi* Wow, banyak yang request tendershipping. Oke, akan saya usahakan. ^__^ Wah, fic zombie yang collab itu? Terima kasih pujiannya. ^__^

**Sweet lollipop: **Iya, pasti akan saya siksa terus si Jou. Begitulah nasib seorang uke. Huehehe. *ditempeleng* wah, tendershipping? Oke, diusahakan ya. ^__^ Terima kasih sudah mereview, Loli san.

**Kavinott: **Wah, pereview baru. Salam kenal. Terima kasih pujiannya. Review lagi ya. ^__^


	10. Gravitation

"Jika tidak bisa, jadikan Kisara yang kedua." Aknadin lagi-lagi memotong pembicaraan.

"Apa?" Seto terkejut, tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Mustahil. Bahkan Seto benar-benar mulai meragukan pendengarannya.

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Sunshine © Sora Tsubameki**

**-Chapter 10 – Gravitation-**

Jalan pikiran Jou sudah buntu. Marik menyekapnya entah dimana. Air matanya hampir saja menetes. Jou menangis sekaligus menertawai takdirnya. Senyumnya tersungging semakin miris. Dulu..jauh sebelum kejadian ini, dia tak memungkiri kehadiran Marik disisinya. Dia dengan senang hati menyambutnya, menemani kesepian Marik, dan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Ya, hanya Jou yang mau dan mampu memahami kesepian Marik yang sarat kata-kata.

Dulu,,dulu sekali mereka sepasang kekasih yang saling melengkapi. Jou tahu Marik sering sekali terpancing emosi bahkan untuk hal sepele sekalipun. Menurutnya kecemburuan Marik sering tak beralasan. Tindakan Jou yang berbicara terlalu lama di telepon - dengan sahabatnya Yugi - bahkan mampu memancing pertengkaran keduanya. Namun, sikap konyol Jou kadang mampu mencairkan suasana. Menenangkan nafas Marik yang naik turun tak beraturan. Hanya Jou yang mampu menangani penyimpangan seksual Marik tanpa banyak alasan. Hanya Jou yang mau dikalahkan. Ya, hanya Jou. Sudah tidak perlu di utarakan lagi bukan mengapa Marik sangat terikat emosi dengan eksistensinya?

Sudah terlalu lama Jou terpaku, memandangi lantai paviliun seolah seluruh ketertarikan terpusat di sana. Jou tak mengira nasibnya mengiringnya kembali kesini. Apa dia tak bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri? mengapa harus saja ada seseorang yang selalu memaksakan kehendak, menarik tangannya untuk menekuri kembali takdir yang tak diinginkannya. Tak lama, terdengar langkah lebar memasuki ruangan, membuatnya sedikit terusik dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau harus membiasakan diri sedikit lama disini. Angap saja ini bulan madu kita yang tertunda" Seringai Marik membuat sorotan mata Jou terselubung kabut. Takut, kalut.

xxx

Bootleg, at 08.00 pm

Tampak dua orang sedang terlibat percakapan seru. Minuman beralkohol yang tersedia di meja sepertinya tak begitu menarik minat keduanya.

"Kau punya waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan tujuanmu mengundangku kesini" Kaiba melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menarik dagunya agak tinggi. Suasana sekitarnya agak mencekam. Tak sembarang orang bebas memasuki areal bar ini.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, Kaiba" yang ditanya hanya menyeringai, sengaja memutar-mutar gelas di depannya, sedikit menahan percakapan agar terlihat sedikit menarik.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk omong kosongmu" Kaiba memalingkan muka, berusaha sabar menanggapi karena dia sadar akan info berharga yang ada pada lawan bicaranya.

"Khukhukhu..tak sabaran sekali" Surai putih itu tertawa tertahan melihat reaksi sang CEO yang tak sabaran.

"Che- Jika itu yang ingin kau katakan lebih baik aku pergi sekarang—"

"Aku tahu dimana keberadaan anjing kampung itu" Pernyataannya menahan Kaiba untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya.

"..."

"Hah,,sudah kuduga reaksimu hanya diam saja. Paling tidak tunjukkanlah reaksi yang lebih manusiawi..contohnya 'oh Bakura kau sungguh jenius. Tak salah kalau aku memilihmu sebagai partner crime-ku' " Tingkah orang di hadapannya sungguh sangat menyebalkan, memaju-majukan mulutnya dengan sangat berlebihan.

Kaiba hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Sikapnya tak jauh berubah dari dulu.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari jeruji besi atas kejahatan beratmu. Kau seharusnya tahu diri" Kaiba menopang sebelah kaki dan berbicara dengan santainya.

"Hah—dan kau mempekerjakanku lagi untuk kejahatan lainnya" Bakura menanggapi dengan tak kalah santainya, menenggak minuman di depannya.

"Che—" Sang CEO hanya mendengus sebal. Tak ada yang seratus persen putih di dunia ini kawan. Bahkan CEO yang terkenal hebat dalam hal berbisinis sekalipun, membutuhkan Bakura untuk mengerjakan beberapa kejahatan demi mempermulus jalannya. Dan saat ini lah jasa Bakura diperlukan kembali. Kaiba tak mau tahu dari mana Bakura mendapakan informasi tersebut, yang jelas sekarang dia sudah cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Tunggu aku, Jou." Kaiba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

xxx

Jou sudah cukup capai memprotes. Tenaganya sudah terbuang percuma untuk melawan Marik. Entah berapa kali Marik menyetubuhinya dengan paksa beberapa hari ini. Rupanya kehilangan Jou beberapa waktu membuat akal dan nafsunya menyeruak kuat.

Jou memojok di sudut kasur, menekuk wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Pandangannya sesekali terlempar ke arah samping, melihat sesosok pemuda yang sudah tertidur dalam damainya. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mencoba menyibak surai coklat terang Marik yang terbalut keringat. Kasihan..hanya itu tanggapan Jou terhadap Marik. Akal sehat Marik sudah tak bekerja jika sudah menyangkut tentang dirinya. Entah mengapa buliran bening meluncur begitu saja dari matanya. Matanya memanas mengingat semuanya, dia lebih mengasihani nasib Marik yang sudah tak bisa lagi memiliki hatinya saat ini..ada cinta yang lebih tulus yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dan hanya hatinya lah yang tahu siapa yang beruntung mendapatkannya.

BRAK!

Jou seketika terkejut mendapati suara dari arah luar.

Sosok itu secara terburu-buru menerjang apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ka..kaiba..benarkah itu kau?" Jou menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi

TBC

A/N: Antiklimaks akan ada di chapter berikutnya. Sedikit bocoran bahwa chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Please review bagi para reader. Setidaknya saya bisa tahu tanggapan reader akan fic ini. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Joe seketika terkejut mendapati suara dari arah luar.

Sosok itu secara terburu-buru menerjang apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ka..kaiba..benarkah itu kau?" Jou menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi

**Yugioh © Kazuki Takahashi-sensei.**

**Sunshine © Sora Tsubameki**

**-Chapter 11 – Final Stage-**

Langkahnya terdengar sangat terburu-buru. Nafasnya kian memburu mengiringi degup jantungnya yang tak menentu. Dia sudah tak ingat apapun. Yang ia tahu sekarang orang yang dicintainya sedang dalam bahaya. Persetan dengan apapun.

"Jou!" teriakannya lantang, seolah tak takut akan apapun yang menghalang. Bulir keringatnya kian menyeruak. Malam itu tak panas, hanya saja rasa panik dan takut kehilangan membuat sang jantung memompa detaknya lebih cepat, membuat ginjalnya bersekresi dengan kian hebat, membuat pori-pori kulitnya mengeluarkan cairan dalam jumlah tak normal. Beberapa hari ini peikirannya disibukkan hanya pada satu orang. Kelak orang tersebut harus mengganti rugi dengan balasan setimpal. Ia bersumpah!

"Se..Seto.." Jou makin meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Kakinya kian gemetar. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemeja putih kebesaran yang ia kenakan-milik Marik. Sedangkan bawahnya sudah pasti dia tak bisa menggunakan apapun. Rambut emasnya makin terlihat acak-acakan. Matanya sembab dan bibirnya makin bergumam tak jelas. Melafakan mantra kutukan ataupun menggumamkan rasa syukur yang amat sangat. Entahlah. Saat itu semuanya begitu _blur_. Jou terus meyakini bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi..

"Ck, bukankah tidak sopan bertamu ke tempat peristirahatan seseorang malam-malam begini?" Marik segera membuka matanya, memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan seolah terganggu oleh datangnya tamu tak di undang.

"Brengsek kau. Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti ini.." Telapak tangan Kaiba terkepal sangat erat. Buku-buku tangannya menonjol dengan jelas menahan amarah.

"Hah—my my..hei tuan kaya raya, seharusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan padamu. Siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut terhadap Katsuya?" Marik menyeringai penuh arti.

Kaiba seketika membuang muka. Tak seratus persen pernyataan Marik salah. Dia memang berada pada posisi ketiga. Dia lah yang menerobos, memasuki kehidupan pribadi mereka. Dia yang harusnya dipersalahkan akan ketidak _gentle_-annya dalam merebut hati Jou. Mengapa dia harus semarah dan segusar itu ketika Marik mengambilnya lagi? Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan "penculikan" di sini?

Marik makin menyeringai melihat gelagat sang CEO muda yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tanpa diduga, tangannya merayap ke arah laci terdekat, mengeluarkan senjata api dari dalamnya.

"Tidak berguna. Mengganggu hubungan orang saja." Secara tak disadari, Marik mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke dahi Kaiba. Sedangkan Kaiba hanya terkejut sedikit. Dia lebih terganggu memikirkan setiap kata Marik barusan.

"Bukan dia yang merebutnya darimu, Marik. Aku sudah tak punya perasaan apapun terhadapmu. Mungkin mencintai dan mencoba mengertimu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku." Jou seketika menyela adegan klimaks tersebut.

"khukhukhu. Bagus bagus. Sekarang aku adalah peran antagonis disini. Ahahaha..ahahaha..hihihi" Marik makin tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memainkan senjatanya. Mengarahkannya asal, sesekali mengetuk-ngetuk moncong pistolnya pada dahi Kaiba.

Tawa Marik makin tak terkendali, dia mulai berteriak lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sekarang dia hancur. Dia sudah tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Hati Jou sudah bukan miliknya. Dia sudah tak ada hak apa-apa lagi kepadanya.

"Tapi..jika aku sudah tak bisa memilikinya, tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memilikinya, keparat!" Marik menggenggam erat senjata api yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya menyalak, mengutarakan kesedihan dan kegusaran hatinya.

Jou mengeluarkan sisa tenaganya, menghadang Marik hingga terjatuh di ubin. Kaiba dengan sigap mulai merenggut paksa senjatanya. Marik meronta-ronta dan makin sengit melakukan perlawanan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Rasa kekecewaan Marik menyeruak kuat. Tenaganya keluar berkali-kali lipat. Dengan perlawanan yang cukup lama Marik mampu membalik keadaan. Jou terpelanting jauh, terdorong ke belakang. Tubuh Marik menimpa Kaiba dengan kuat. Punggung sang CEO menabrak ubin dengan hentakan yang cukup kuat. Pergulatan masih berlanjut. Marik sudah gelap mata. Sakit hati mulai mengalahkan rasionya. Dia mulai bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

_DOR!_

Seketika semua membeku. Waktu seolah berhenti beberapa saat. Jou sudah tak mendengar apapun setelah suara tembakan tersebut. Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya erangan kesakitan dan darah yang mengalir, merembes melewati sela-sela ubin.

"Seto..tidak. Bukan kau kan, bukan.." Jou merengsek maju. Menggapai-gapai seolah orang yang kebingungan. Lututnya lemas seketika. Wajahnya mulai terbalut ketakutan yang amat sangat. Sendi-sendinya mati rasa melihat warna merah yang makin menggenang.

Posisi keduanya masih seperti tadi. Kaku. Marik masih menindih Kaiba dengan posisi pistol di pertengahan perut mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menduga kelanjutannya. Apakah timah panas itu merobek lambung Marik atau sang CEO..

Tempat itu mendadak mulai ramai. Beberapa orang mulai memasuki tempat kejadian perkara. Kaiba tak mengijinkan seprang pun masuk, namun suara ledakan itu memakasa mereka untuk mengecek keadaan.

XXX

Rumah Sakit Domino, ruang VVIP

"Che, seharusnya waktu itu kau yang mati saja!" Jou makin mengelap peluh yang mengalir deras dari dahinya. Dia tak menyangka setelah insiden itu semuanya kembali ke normal. Ya, _back to nature_. Sikap Seto ke Jou kembali ke asal. Seto mengangkat dagu dan melipat tangannya untuk meminta bantuan apapun dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur sudah aku selamatkan dari maniak itu!" Kali ini Seto menopang kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Terlihat begitu _arrogant_.

Jou hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda protes. Ada benar nya juga pernyataan si money bag itu. Kalau tak ada Kaiba – dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya- dia tak mungkin bisa selamat sekarang. Marik ternyata menyimpannya di pulau terpencil, jauh dari keramaian. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa membawanya sejauh itu. Yang pasti sekarang dia hanya mau menyembuhkan traumanya, membiarkannya menguap seperti air laut yang tersinari mentari. Entahlah, apakah Kaiba sanggup menjadi mentarinya? Jelas tidak! Jika Kaiba menjadi mataharinya, sudah dipastikan air lautnya akan menguap habis menyisakan kekeringan yang amat sangat. Sama artinya dengan penderitaan Jou saat ini. Entah kenapa sang CEO berubah manja sekali setelahnya. Hanya karena luka ringan akibat pergulatannya dengan Marik, dia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk di rawat di rumah sakit dengan syarat Jou yang harus menjadi "perawat pribadinya". Bah! Kurang ajar sekali si rambut jamur itu.

"Heh, daripada kau melamun disitu, lebih baik bawakan air putih. Aku haus!"

"Che—" Jou masih bersungut-sungut sembari menuangkan segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya ke arah Seto.

"Aku mau minum dari dirimu.." Kaiba berseringai penuh arti.

Jou memiringkan mukanya tanda berpikir. Apa maksudnya?

Secara spontan Seto menarik pergelangan tangan Jou, membuatnya terduduk di ujung kasur. Tangan kanannya meraih belakang kepala Jou, menekan dan mendekatkan keduanya. Kaiba seketika menenggak air putih, menyalurkannya ke dalam mulut Jou dan secara rakus mengambilnya kembali dengan lidahnya.

Jou kaget, seketika meronta ingin dilepaskan. Namun Kaiba dengan sigap menekan kepalanya agar tak menjauh. Lelehan air putih mulai merembes keluar dari celah bibirnya. Muka Jou sudah merah padam. Nafasnya naik turun menahan kupu-kupu yang seolah memaksa keluar dari perutnya.

"Seto, syukurlah kau –" suasana romantis mereka buyar seketika. Yami seenaknya saja membuka pintu, membawa rombongan di belakangnya yang mulai ber-_blush_ing ria. Oke, ini baru mukjizat namanya. Kedua musuh bebuyutan itu akhirnya dipersatukan atas nama cinta. Hah~~indahnya.

"Hei Seto! Syukurlah kau selamat." Seringai Yami makin melebar melihat Jou yang makin salah tingkah. Sedangkan Seto bertampang datar, sama sekali tak peduli. Malah lebih bagus kan kalau seluruh dunia mengetahuinya.

"Hei Jou" Yugi merangkul Jou dengan hangatnya. Syukurlah Jou tak apa-apa. Insiden itu sedikit banyak menyita banyak perhatian mereka. Kaiba sempat meminta bantuan Yami untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya Marik. Jika profesi Marik juga sebagai publik figur, seharusnya Yami setidaknya pernah mengenalnya. Dia juga meminta Yami menghubungi awak media lebih gencar. Namun pencariannya nihil. Marik tak pernah di temukan. Penampilannya beberapa kali sebagai cover model tak menarik banyak perhatian media massa. Dan sekarang semua seperti puzzle yang hilang beberapa kepingannya. Masih menyisakan lubang dan begitu membingungkan. Ck, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya lagi ditelusuri. Toh sekarang jasadnya sudah bercampur dengan tanah. Insiden itu membuat Marik tak terselamatkan. Senjata api yang menjadi bukti diamankan segera oleh pihak berwajib. Ternyata Kaiba telah membawa beberapa personil kepolisian untuk menyergap Marik di tempatnya. Kasusnya ditutup begitu saja. Hanya hakim dan beberapa personil polisi yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Menggenaskan. Jou sendiri tak mau menghadiri pemakamannya. Trauma itu tak akan mudah hilang jika harus melihat jasad Marik untuk terakhir kalinya.

XXX

Domino Cafe, berselang beberapa pekan setelah Kaiba keluar dari RS

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Kisara makin merapatkan mantelnya. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih ringkih dari biasanya. Cekungan di matanya juga menjelaskan bahwa beberapa hari ini dia sedang dalam kondisi kurang sehat. Ditambah lagi udara saat ini serasa menggigit tulang. Wajar karena saat angin bertiup begitu kencang.

"Ah, apa saja—" Jou menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal - salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba saja siang ini dia mendapat undangan makan siang dari seorang gadis anggun, calon istri Seto Kaiba. Terkejut? Tentu! Emosi? Jelas. Hanya saja setelah melihat keadaan gadis itu semua perasaan negatifnya hilang seketika. Pantas saja mereka menjodohkan Seto dengan Kisara. Mereka begitu serasi. Lahir dari keluarga terhormat. Kecerdasan emosi dan intelektualnya menyeruak kuat mempertajam karakter mereka. Kelak mereka pasti memiliki kehidupan yang sangat bahagia. Hah~Jou bahkan tak pantas merasa iri hati. Dia tak pantas dibandingkan dengan gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini. Selama ini pula hubungannya dengan Seto baik-baik saja. Seto dengan lantang mempertegas kedudukan Jou di hadapan tetua. Dia sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya, termasuk..tak akan ada garis keturunan Kaiba darinya..

"Kau tahu kan kalau pernikahan itu sudah gencar di kabarkan. Mereka bersemangat sekali menyebarkan berita tersebut" Senyum Kisara meluluh lantahkan hati Jou. Ada sedikit rasa kebencian yang menyerang hati kecilnya.

"Mereka membicarakannya, membuat acara sedemikian ramainya, tanpa sadar bahwa kami hanyalah objek untuk menuruti kemauan mereka."

Jou mempertajam pendengarannya, menunduk sambil sesekali melihat ekspresi Kisara yang tak berubah. Tak senang, tak sedih, datar—gadis itu sungguh hebat menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Kau tahu, Seto sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. Kami sempat beberapa kali bertemu pada acara keluarga. Dan aku sangat mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia lelaki yang cerdas, tak banyak orang yang mengetahui ketika dia hancur dan bersedih. Dia lelaki yang hebat, pintar sekali menyembunyikan kekecewaan dan segera bangkit dari keterpurukan. Itu lah sebabnya dia bisa menjadi _businessman_ handal." Kisara tersenyum simpu. Jou mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengaduk-aduk coklat panasnya.

"Kau harus tahu, sudah lama sekali Seto membicarakanmu. Membicarakan kekesalannya terhadap orang terbodoh yang ada di kampusnya..hah.. Kami sering _chatting_ ketika ada waktu luang, sambil bertukar pikiran dalam banyak hal. Dia terlihat bersemangat sekali ketika membicarakanmu. Walau terlihat sangat jengkel, kurasa dia lebih terlihat hidup ketika itu.."

Jou menghentikan aktifitasnya mengaduk minuman, sorot matanya mulai mengambang. Dia begitu terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis tersebut.

"Datanglah ke pesta pernikahan itu, Katsuya. Datang dan jemputlah pangeranmu. Hanya kau yang bisa mencairkan hatinya. Hanya kau yang bisa memberikan ruh kedalam raganya.." dengan penuh keyakinan Kisara menggenggam tangan Jou. Meyakinkan kepadanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia memang menyayangi Seto. Tapi dia baru sadar beberapa hari ini bahwa kebahagiaannya akan muncul saat melihat Seto bahagia. Dia memang terpukul, tetapi dia akan lebih terpukul ketika melihat Seto seperti mayat hidup, menjalani hidupnya tanpa ada rasa cinta. Kelelahannya memikirkan hal tersebut terbayar sudah. Dia terlihat lega telah mengutarakan maksudnya. Perlahan air mata mulai merembes keluar, mengalir di antara kedua pipinya. Dia mulai menangis,,mungkin untuk banyak hal. Dan Jou mulai mendekat, terkejut tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain mengelus pelan pundak wanita itu. Berusaha menenangkannya..

XXX

Semua telah tertata rapih. Meja dan puluhan kursi berbalut pita putih telah berjejer di sisi karpet merah menuju satu titik, tempat kedua mempelai mengucapkan ikrar sumpah setia sehidup semati dalam senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit. Semua sangat sempurna. Kebun itu seolah disulap menjadi tempat sakral, mewah dan anggun. Tak berlebihan. Sungguh pas sekali.

"Kau siap? " Kisara begitu anggun, memakai gaun putih dan melilitkan beberapa helai rambutnya, menguncirnya ke belakang.

Dan Jou..dia begitu sempurna. Tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya begitu serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu gugup dan pikirannya masih _blank_ saat itu. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya selama ini. Kuliahnya..ya, bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? Beberapa hari yang lalu pihak kampus telah mengeluarkan surat peringatan kepadanya karena telah beberapa minggu tak hadir dalam kelas. Haha. Sial sekali nasibnya. Seto pun bernasib sama. Oh _man_,,tentu Seto akan dengan cepat beradaptasi pada semester pendeknya nanti dan mengembalikan reputasinya sebagai mahasiswa berotak cemerlang dalam beberapa pekan ke depan. Sedangkan dia..yeah~ _you know_ lah. Jou pasti harus banting tulang sepenuh jiwa dan raga hanya agar nilainya memenuhi syarat tak di _drop out_ dari kampusnya. Dia begitu sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga tak sadar genggaman lembut mulai menyadarkannya. Kembali ke kenyataan.

"Sudah saatnya." Kisara tersenyum lembut.

XXX

"Pesta yang hebat." Yami mulai menenggak minumannya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Yah~ Pesta ini benar-benar hebat! Dimulai dari _incident_ rusuhnya para tetua di awal acara. Melihat Kisara malah mundur mempersilahkan Seto menggamit tangan Jou naik ke altar. Semua terkejut, bahkan salah satu tetua harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak. Tak kalah heboh dengan awak media yang sibuk merekam. Pasti esoknya hal ini akan menjadi hot news di majalah bisnisnya. Beberapa relasi bisnis yang tak terima dengan kejadian memalukan ini memilih angkat kaki meninggalkan acara tersebut. Namun tak banyak juga relasi bisnis yang tetap tinggal, merasa bahwa ini adalah kehidupan pribadi sang CEO. Tak ada urusannya dengan bisnis mereka selama sang CEO masih mempunyai otak cemerlang. Begitu pula dengan beberapa keluarga besarnya. Mereka bersikap terbuka, tetap mendukung apa yang menjadi pilihan Seto.

"Cinta memang penuh kejutan bukan? Aku senang sekali melihat kakakku yang mampu memperjuangkan cintanya. Sebagai adik, sepantasnya aku mengalah bukan? " Mokuba menyela acara minum-minum Yami. Mata Yami mengerling sebentar mendengar penuturan Mokuba. Hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah adegan dansa di depannya. Terlihat Ryou menggamit mesra Yugi, dan mereka bergerak seirama dengan musik. Aneh. Ya, adegan yang tak wajar ketika dua orang lelaki berdansa. Tapi yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya adalah munculnya rasa cemburu di hatinya. Waktu serasa lambat sekali terasa. Dia mulai mengeratkan pegangan ke gelas kacanya.

"Kau tahu Yugi, kau sangat manis hari ini." Ryou membisikkannya tepat di telinga Yugi, membuat mukanya merah padam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Pilihanmu tepat..Yami akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik. Tapi..bila suatu saat hukum alam terbalik, dan Yami mulai menyakitimu..datanglah padaku. " Ryou tertawa pelan, menyisakan getaran dalam hati Yugi. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing..mereka masih menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama hingga musik berhenti.

XXX

"Pesta yang sangat hebat.." seorang pria misterius menenggak habis minuman kaleng yang ada di depannya.

"Heh, kau tak di undangnya? Menyedihkan sekali.."pria berbalut mantel itu mulai membuka kaca matanya. Iris merahnya terpantulkan sinar mentari yang terasa terik pagi ini.

"Cih—aku tak tertarik mengikuti pesta orang kaya." Mereka berdua duduk dengan santainya di bangku taman, melihat banyaknya mobil mewah yang lalu lalang memasuki mansion tersebut. Ditambah beberapa pihak keamanan yang sibuk mengamankan acara.

"Kau benar-benar aktor handal. Mereka semua terkecoh dengan berita kematian palsumu. Ahahahaha" Bakura memegangi perutnya, menahan tawa.

"Diam kau. Kau bisa memancing perhatian mereka." Marik mengetuk kepala Bakura pelan dengan kaleng minumannya.

"Hah..dan sepertinya aku harus memujimu sebagai partnerku dalam menyediakan senjata angin dan kantung darah yang kau rancang sempurna pada rompi tipisku..oh ya satu lagi. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu dalam menyuap beberapa polisi, budak hukum dan awak media untuk menutup kasus ini dan memalsukan berita kematianku.."Marik menyeringai puas.

"Yah~aku ini kan hanya penjahat bayaran. Selama bayaran yang kuterima pantas, aku harus bekerja secara profesional kan?" Bakura menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Oh ya, melihat jumlah nominal yang begitu besar masuk ke rekeningku..kupastikan bahwa kau lebih kaya dibanding sang CEO itu.." Bakura menyeringai puas melihat ekspresi malas Marik sebagai respondnya.

"Eh? Walau bersujud pun, aku tak akan pernah mau membawamu ke Mesir bersamaku. Ahaha~" Marik tertawa puas sudah men-skak mat maksud Bakura. Sedangkan Bakura hanya mendengus sebal.

Marik mengingat lagi _slide_ kenangannya bersama Jou.

Ketika dia begitu muak melihat bisnis keluarganya yang terselubung perdagangan illegal artefak kuno.

Ketika dia melarikan diri sebentar ke sini, memulai kehidupan baru dengan identitas baru, mencukupi kebutuhannya dengan uang yang terus mengalir dari bisnis illegal keluarganya.

Ketika dia bertemu Jou yang bersedia menampungnya dengan tulus di tempat tinggal kecilnya.

Ketika cinta mulai hinggap dan mereka mulai membeli apartment sederhana yang cukup untuk mereka tempati berdua—karena Marik tak berminat menambah personil baru di rumah cintanya.

Ketika fantasi liar sering menghinggapi pikirannya.

Ketika dia baru tersadar bahwa dia begitu _overprotective_ kepada kekasih hatinya.

Ketika Katsuya mulai muak dan mulai meninggalkannya.

Ketika terpancar jelas di mata Katsuya yang terlihat disana bukanlah dirinya lagi.

Ketika dia tersadar bahwa dia bisa saja membeli apapun di dunia ini, selain cinta..

Ketika itulah dia berpikir untuk kembali. Ketika itulah dia tersadar ini bukan dunianya. Ketika itulah dia berpikir hitam tak dapat menjadi putih. Ketika itulah dia tersadar sebelangga susu yang ternoda nila tak bisa berubah murni lagi. Ketika itulah dia tahu bahwa dunia hitamnya akan tetap menjadi hitam.

Dan pengorbanannya terasa saat dia menjalankan rencananya. Membiarkannya menjadi tokoh antagonis yang menguatkan tali cinta mereka. Ketika dia rela menodai kehormatannya dengan membuat figurnya bertambah kelam, demi menjaga kekasih hatinya untuk tetap putih. Demi melihat kekasih hatinya berbahagia dengan pilihan hatinya.

Ya, tugasnya sudah selesai. Sekarang waktunya menjajaki dunianya lagi. Menapaki takdirnya yang tak dapat dia hindari. Setitik air mata hampir saja keluar dari bola matanya, ketika dengan terburu-buru dia memakai kaca mata hitamnya lagi. Menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, mengikhlaskan segalanya. Mungkin Ra akan mencatat kebaikan yang jarang sekali dilakukannya itu di atas sana.

Setelah itu semua berjalan dengan masih meninggalkan banyak dilema. Tentang Kisara, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Mokuba, Marik,,terutama tokoh utama kita. Seto Kaiba dan Jounouchi Katsuya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta yang tulus akan menang di atas segalanya bukan?

End

A/N: Fiuh~~akhirnya selesai dengan dipaksakan. *ngelap keringat*. Sebenarnya banyak sekali permasalah yang belum terselesaikan. Itu sengaja. Rasanya akan sangat janggal ketika semua permasalah terselesaikan di chapter pendek ini. Ahaha. Bukankan di dalam kehidupan permasalah akan selalu muncul? *alasan supaya cepat kelar* XDD.

Aku mulai berniat menyelesaikan fic ku satu persatu yang tbc. Walau pasti dan tentunya..semua akan berjalan selambat siput terbang. Maaf kepada para reader yang telah menunggu sampai lumutan. Bahkan ada yang dari silent reader hingga menjadi author y? XD aku senang sekali atas apresiasinya. Terima kasih y *peluk hangat* Maafkan aku juga ya..*garuk2 kepala*

Semua review sudah kubalas lewat PM. Banyak sekali suka duka dalam pembuatan fic ini. Terima kasih kawan. Kalianlah pemicu semangat yang membuat fic ini ditamatkan. Akhir kata please review kembali ya agar aku bisa tahu apa kesan yang di dapat dari fic ku ini. Terima kasih juga atas kritiknya selama ini. Kritik membangun sangat dihargai untuk kemajuanku kelak. Thank you kawan~~salam hangat. Cup cup muach..*di gampar*


End file.
